Strange Dreams
by RaydorLove
Summary: Lieutenant Andy Flynn is plagued by a series of "Strange Dreams" involving the head of FID.
1. Chapter 1

Lieutenant Andy Flynn shut down his computer and pushed back his chair. He took the gray sports coat from the backrest and slipped it on, then followed the rest of the guys from Major Crimes to the elevator.

"Wait! I have to get my keys. I left them in my desk. You guys go on. I'll catch the next elevator."

He turned and strolled back to his desk in the murder room as Provenza, Tao, Sanchez, and Gabriel stepped on the elevator without saying a word. Andy opened his top drawer and was immediately distracted by a small red bean bag. He picked it up and tossed it in the air a couple of times before putting it back and retrieving his car keys. The elevator doors opened immediately and he stepped into the empty car, riding in silence to the lobby. He waved at the desk sergeant on his way out of the door. The parking garage still had a number of vehicles in it, but it was void of any people as far as Andy could tell. It was oddly quiet, but he paid it little notice. He turned the corner, in the direction of his car and stopped short.

"What does SHE want?" He wondered. Casually he walked toward his car, coming to a stop before the woman who had perched herself on the hood. She seemed to be waiting for him, sitting lady-like, with her legs crossed at the knee and her foot resting on the front bumper.

"Can I help you Captain Raydor?" He asked, looking her up from her stylish black pumps, to her smooth toned legs, in black stockings, to the short gray skirt that was all business, but suddenly sexy at the same time. His eyes moved up her torso, noticing lacy edges of a navy blue bra, and just a hint of cleavage beneath her white blouse. He felt his pulse surge at the sight of her neck, framed on either side by waves of golden brown curls, and he followed it up to her perfectly shaped lips, and eyes the color of jade. A shiver ran through him as she smiled.

"Lieutenant, you can't keep hiding from me. We need to talk. You have information that I need." Dread filled him. For weeks she had been investigating his team and they had been avoiding her attempts to get cooperation. He was stunned when she reached out her hand and grabbed his belt, pulling him closer to her. She uncrossed her legs and pulled him between her knees while roughly tugging his belt. Andy nervously looked around to make sure that they were not being watched, and felt his trousers slide down his legs to rest at his ankles. He felt her hand close around him and he groaned as she guided him. He rested his hands on her thighs and slid up her skirt to reveal that she was not wearing panties, only a garter belt. He moaned as he eased into her. She leaned back and rested her palms on the hood of his car. Her head rolled back, hair flowing down, exposing more of her neck to him. He kissed her throat, trailing kisses downward. With both hands he ripped her blouse open, sending buttons flying. He squeezed her satin covered breasts as she wrapped her long, glorious legs around him. Briefly he wondered how he had never noticed her legs before. Bracing himself with his hands on her hips, he began to plow her hard. Her loud cries of pleasure mixed with his own primal groaning echoed in the empty parking deck, but he didn't have time to care. He couldn't believe this was happening. He had never even thought of her like this, but he wasn't about to stop. If this is what she wanted, he was more than happy to oblige. Oh God she felt so good! He was almost there! The sound she made when she came was all that it took to push him over the edge.

Andy bolted upright and looked around. It was dark. The only light came from the red glow of his alarm clock. The time was 2:38 AM. The realization finally struck. It was all a dream. Andy reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, realizing immediately that he was going to have to change his sheets. He was confused and disturbed by his dream. Why her? Captain Raydor had never been more than an antagonist to him. He had never found her to be attractive. She was too…serious…too goody-goody…too brunette for his tastes, not at all his type. He preferred buxom blondes, who made up for in sex appeal what they lacked in intelligence. He tried, but couldn't shake the image of his superior officer from his mind. Even after he had changed the sheets and taken a cold shower, he could not sleep. Her love noises echoed in his head. He wanted a drink. Fourteen years sober, and he really wanted a drink. Instead he tossed and turned until his alarm went off at 6 AM, then he got out of bed and dressed for work.

Andy was in an ill mood all day. Most of the other men in the department were giving him a wide berth, but not Provenza. His long-time partner and friend enjoyed trying to get a rise out of him, and he just kept poking and prodding him at every turn. Andy couldn't blame him though. If things had been reversed, he would have done the exact same thing. Louie wanted to know what was wrong, but there was no way in hell that Andy would ever tell him about the dream…not in a million years. Provenza would never let him hear the end of it. Fortunately, Captain Raydor's office was up on the tenth floor, not down on the ninth with Major Crimes. She did have a habit of just showing up though, and so Andy was on edge all day. Twice during the day, he found himself playing with the red bean bag, without any memory of having picked it up. This disturbed him, because he didn't know why he had even taken the souvenir. Captain Raydor had really shown her skills as an officer that day. It wasn't often that he got to witness her in the field, but every time he did, he found her to be highly capable as an officer. Last week, she won a lot of merit points with the guys in Major Crimes when she shot a suspect right between the eyes with the very bean bag that now resided in his top drawer. Perhaps he should have just thrown it away. He tried to now, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Eventually, he simply put it back in his drawer again.

To his horror, Captain Raydor appeared in the Murder Room at 12:15 PM. Andy's face flushed and he couldn't help feeling aroused, which angered him. What was he, twelve? He decided to excuse himself in a hurry.

"What do you want!" He yelled angrily at the Captain as he passed by her, not stopping to wait for a reply. He felt her eyes on his back as the stomped down the hallway to the men's room. He heard Tao ask, "What's up with him?"

Captain Raydor was gone when Andy came back to his desk. The other men in the room silently starred at him.

"WHAT?" He snapped.

"Calm down, Flynn. Why are you so uptight today?" Provenza asked.

"I just didn't sleep well last night and I'm tired. I don't feel like being messed with today!"

"Fine, just don't take it out on everybody, alright? Captain Raydor looked really hurt when you yelled at her." Gabriel added.

"Who gives a damn? Just last week you guys were calling her the wicked witch of the west, and Louie, you called her Darth Raydor. Now you're worried about her FEELINGS? I don't get you guys."

"Say what you want about the Captain, but you've got to admit, she went all bad ass with that bean bag rifle!" Sanchez said, trying hard not to smile.

"One lucky shot, and now suddenly everyone wants to kiss her ass." Andy growled. The others decided it was best not to stir a hornet's nest, so they backed off. Andy sat, berating himself for creating a mental image of her fine ass. He looked down to find the red bean bag, once again in his hand. And so the day went.

That evening, Andy walked to the parking garage with the rest of the guys. He was relieved that Sharon Raydor was not masquerading as his hood ornament again. He made plans to go straight to bed when he got home, to try to catch up on his sleep.

Andy climbed the stairs to his bedroom. The house was eerily quiet, but he could hear water running in the bathroom. Steam poured out into his room, and he sneaked a peek around the corner, but could not see through the damp mist. He pulled out his gun and cautiously slipped into the bathroom, inching towards the shower. He heard humming…deep, sultry, and unmistakably feminine. He became aroused. He knew she would be there. He holstered his gun and reached for the shower curtain, sliding it back slowly. Nothing could have prepared him for Sharon Raydor in all of her natural glory, her skin glistening and wet. Her hair was pinned on top of her head and damp ringlets hung around her face and down her neck. She had a hungry look in her eyes. Andy tore at his clothes. He couldn't get them off fast enough. He couldn't take his eyes off of her perfect breasts, round and full, her proud nipples. When he was naked, he climbed in the shower with her and she wrapped herself around him. He kissed her mouth, her neck. For a moment he watched a rivulet of water roll down the slope of her breast and drop off of her erect nipple, just before he took it into his mouth. He sucked it, and teased it with his teeth, pulling ever so gently. She grabbed his hair in her hands and held him to her as his hands roamed all over her slippery body. He heard her cry out his name when his fingers slipped between her legs. Andy turned her around and then pulled her down to the floor of the shower. He sat up with his back against the wall, and she sat in his lap, facing him. She eased down on him. He slid his hands upward, over her ass and up her back as she began to ride him. His mouth moved from one nipple to the other, and back again, and it drove her crazy. The noises she made worked him into a frenzy.

"That's right, Sharon!" He cried out. His encouragement seemed to motivate her as she dug her nails into his shoulders and rode him harder and faster.

"Come for me!" He begged. She fell against him as her whole body shuddered. He held her against his chest as he spilled his seed inside her.

Andy opened his eyes, then, closed them again in disgust. Only 1:15 AM. He was dripping in sweat and his heart was racing. Just another dream. He felt the sticky proof in his shorts.

"Damn woman! Get out of my head!" he screamed.

Half an hour later, after washing up (he couldn't deal with a shower right now), putting on clean clothes and his only other set of clean sheets, Andy slipped back into bed. He was hopeful that he still had time to get a decent amount of sleep before the alarm went off. He double-checked his alarm and then closed his eyes.

When he opened them, she was there, in his bed, between his knees, her mouth going to town on his Johnson. He held back her hair and watched as she stroked and sucked him. Her tongue licked him playfully, and then he realized that she was looking at him with those beautiful green eyes. He grabbed fists full of her beautiful hair as he watched her move up and down on him.

"Come here." He growled, gently drawing her up his body. He rolled her over on her back, and positioned himself on top of her.

"What do you want from me Captain?" He demanded through clenched teeth.

"You know what I want." She teased, biting his lower lip. She plunged her tongue into his mouth. He parted her legs with his knees and slipped between them.

"Is this what you want?" He asked driving himself deep inside her.

"YES!" she screamed. He slipped an arm under each of her knees.

"FUCK YOU!" he growled, over and over again as he slammed into her violently. She clawed at his arms, and tore at the sheets. She came violently, but he didn't stop. He didn't even slow down. When he was spent, he collapsed on top of her. She wrapped him in her arms. Then the alarm went off. Andy was on his stomach, his face in the pillow. He reached out and turned off the alarm, then grimaced at the wet spot beneath him.

It was quiet in the Murder room. Tao was at his desk, on the phone with his wife. Gabriel was typing up a report. Sanchez and Provenza had gone out to pick up lunch for the group. Andy felt himself nodding off. It had been over a week since the first dream, and he hadn't made it through a single night since then without at least one dream of her. Usually they were different, although a couple of them had been repeated. Andy was exhausted and under a great deal of stress. He wanted to drink so badly, and the temptation was so great. He knew that if he just got drunk he could sleep without dreaming. He rested his head on his desk, and soon he was snoring. He was startled when the phone on his desk rang.

"Hello!" he yelled into the phone, then remembered where he was. "LAPD Major Crimes Division. This is Lieutenant Flynn. Can I help you?"

"Yes, Lieutenant Flynn." His heart started pounding at the sound of her voice. "I think you and I need to talk. I could come down there if it is a good time, or you could come up to FID. It is important."

Andy knew what this was. "You're right," He snapped angrily. "I'll be right there." He slammed the phone down, slid his chair back and bolted for the stairs. He climbed them two at a time, then flung the door open and stomped down the hall to Captain Raydor's office. When he barged in, she was seated behind her desk. Without a word he locked her office door behind him, pulled the blinds shut and then turned back to face the devilish woman who haunted his dreams. Captain Raydor stood up as he approached her, and she backed away from him as he rushed towards her.

"So you want me to chase you now?" he said, unbuckling his trousers. With one sweep Andy slid everything off of her desk into the floor, blocking her escape. She tried to dash by him but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the floor. He sat across her pelvis, too high for a knee to connect with any sensitive areas, not that she didn't try. He pinned her wrists to the floor. He covered her protesting mouth with his own. The smell of her was intoxicating, but something wasn't right. Andy froze in place. He couldn't remember having ever smelled her before. She felt different, and he couldn't understand why was she struggling? Suddenly it was all too clear.

"Oh my God!" He groaned. "No, no, no!" She continued to resist him, but he held her down, as he tried to relieve her fears, and make things right.

"I am so sorry. Please don't fight. I'm not going to hurt you. I can explain this." Andy felt a tear slide down his cheek but he didn't care." Captain Raydor was suddenly still beneath him.

"Lieutenant, are you drinking again?" She asked him calmly, but he could still feel her heart racing.

"No. I wish I were, but no. Will you let me explain?" Before she could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Captain, are you alright?" An FID officer called from the other side.

"Am I alright?" she asked Andy, who nodded.

"I'm fine! Thank you. Go back to what you were doing." After a few seconds, the officer moved on.

"Are you going to let me up?" She asked. Andy couldn't bear to look her in the face, so he rested his cheek against hers.

"Give me a minute, okay? I'm sorry." He whispered as another hot tear stung his cheek.

"Okay then. You're sorry, I believe that you are. I want to help you, but you need to tell me what is going on." She urged.

"I haven't been sleeping. I've been having these dreams…of you." He confessed.

"Homicidal dreams?" she asked.

"No. I know that you have every right to have me brought up on charges for what I've done, but..."

"Just tell me Flynn." She demanded

"Sexual. Very realistic and explicit sexual dreams." He waited for her reaction.

"I see." Was all that she replied.

"I'm exhausted. I haven't slept for more than a week. I was napping at my desk when you called and I thought…"

"You thought it was another dream?" She finished the thought.

"Yes. Everything seemed so hazy and dreamlike…"

"Due to your lack of sleep, I imagine." She rationalized.

"I guess." He agreed. "You aren't going to file charges against me, are you?"

"No. Not if you will let me up and help me get everything back on my desk. My God you made a mess in here." She looked around.

"Thank you, Captain. I'm so sorry."

"You said that already. I believe you." He released her wrists and looked down at her. She lay still on the floor, waiting. He didn't move to get off of her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked. The question startled both of them.

"Do you think that is wise under the circumstances?" She asked him calmly.

"I don't know about wise, but I really want to kiss you." He admitted. She hesitated.

"Just once." She replied softly. He leaned over her and slowly placed his lips on hers. She moaned softly when their tongues met, and she closed her eyes as the kiss deepened. He felt her fingers in his hair, and he was immediately aroused again. The ringing of the phone startled him and he jumped off of her. Regaining his composure, he extended his hand and helped her to her feet.

"So, we're good then?" She asked, recovering from the kiss.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're good." Andy went to work picking up the things he had knocked off of the Captain's desk as she found and answered the phone.

"FID, Captain Raydor….Yes, Chief, he's here. Sure, I'll let him know….Thanks, bye." She hung up the phone.

"Is she looking for me?" He asked.

"Yes, something about pizza getting cold." Sharon smoothed out her clothing, and the sight of her sliding her hands over her own body sent shivers through his.

"I'd better go. Again, I'm so…."

"Sorry. Yes, I know." She escorted him to the door.

"It's alright! Don't start drinking again…please. "

"I won't." He promised. He thought he would explode when she reached out and tucked the corner of his shirt into the front of his pants. She left her hand on his stomach a little too long afterwards, and he thought he saw her tremble. Neither of them moved to open the door. After a moment, she let out the breath she had been holding, and leaned towards him, resting her forehead on his chest, just under his chin. He gently wrapped his arms around her. She rolled her head to one side and looked up at him. Bending down, he kissed her mouth tenderly as she clung to him. When they parted, she stated the obvious.

"We can't do this." He saw the tears that welled in her eyes, threatening to over flow at any second.

"I know." He agreed, reluctantly letting her go.

"In your dreams…was it nice?" She asked. "No, wait. I don't really need to know that."

"Real life would be better…I think." He said without a doubt in his mind. She looked down, and he saw regret written on her face, but then she nodded resolutely.

"If I continue to plague your dreams, please…just don't let it make you start drinking again. Fourteen years is a long time to succeed, just to have to start over again." He was moved by the genuine concern in her voice. He wanted so much to take her up in his arms again, but instead he flipped the lock on the door and let himself out.

Sharon stood behind her door trying to compose herself. When she made the call to Lieutenant Flynn a few moments ago, she had no idea that events would take this turn. She only knew that he still harbored some resentment against her, and she wanted them to get to the bottom of it so that they could improve their work relationship. When he barged into her office, she literally feared for her safety. He seemed to be hell-bent on hurting her, but then he became so gentle. His confession must have been difficult, which made it all the more convincing. The tears that fell from his eyes to her cheek didn't hurt either. She swallowed hard, remembering the weight of his body on her pelvis, and the feel of his lips on hers. She had forgotten what passion felt like. When Jim left four years ago, she thought she would never feel it again, and she hadn't, until Andy Flynn kissed her.

After making sure that everything was as it should be, Sharon opened the blinds that exposed her office to the rest of FID. It was going to be a long afternoon.

5:30 came and Sharon waited, with purse in hand, for the elevator. When the door opened she stepped inside and pressed the button for the ground floor. The car traveled down one level and stopped. The doors opened and one by one, Chief Pope, Chief Johnson, David Gabriel, Louie Provenza, and Andy Flynn stepped into the car. Sharon felt her heart skip a beat.

"Hello Captain Raydor." Brenda greeted politely.

"Good evening Chief. Chief Pope." She nodded towards Gabriel and Provenza, and then she locked eyes with Andy. He looked so tired, but he managed a weak smile, which she returned. He occupied the space in front of her, and turned to face the door. She was staring ahead at his back when she felt his hand slip into hers. She closed her hand around his and gave a gentle squeeze as he brushed the back of her hand with his thumb. They used their bodies to shield themselves from everyone else. When the elevator reached the first floor, she slipped her hand from his and they all exited to the lobby. The group walked together until they reached the parking garage where they called out their goodbyes and went their own separate ways. Sharon noticed that Andy was walking a few steps behind her. When they were out of sight of the others, she turned to face him.

"Andy, we can't."

"I think I'm parked beside you." He pointed to his car back behind her.

"Oh." She replied, looking over her shoulder at their cars. "Sorry." She giggled nervously as she continued in the direction of her car. Suddenly she felt his arms around her waist as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her between their cars. When he sat her feet back down on the ground they were between the wall and his rear bumper, out of view. She felt him standing so close behind her and her knees started to shake as her heart raced.

"In my first dream, I found you sitting on the hood of my car in this parking deck." He said quietly as her knees gave way. He held her up, and turned her to face him.

"What did we do?" she whispered, her voice quivering. Andy leaned her against the trunk of his car. He placed his hands on her thighs and grasped the hem of her skirt, slowly easing it up.

"Oh God!" she cried out, her voice echoing in the parking structure.

"Try not to be so loud." He cautioned, grinning as he grabbed the sides of her panties and started to tug them down. Sharon bit her lower lip to keep from crying out. Before she had even stepped out of her underwear, he shoved his hand between her thighs and slipped his fingers inside her. She grabbed hold of his arms to steady herself as a moan escaped her lips.

"You are already nice and wet." He whispered as his fingers moved inside her. He flicked his thumb across her hard nub and she nearly shot through the roof.

Andy removed his fingers and unbuckled his belt.

"Andy, we can't do this…" Sharon protested as she tugged his pants down.

"I know we can't." Andy agreed as he lifted her up, smiling.

"We have to stop." She insisted as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.

"I'll stop." He promised as he entered her. She muffled her cries by burying her face in his neck. Andy was surprised at how small she was. She wasn't heavy at all, which made it less awkward having sex in the standing position. He couldn't have carried on like that for long. He wasn't a young man any more. Fortunately he didn't have to. She was ready for him, and it didn't take much to get her there. It really felt good to be holding on to the real thing. He was right, it was much better than holding on to a dream. As she floated back down to Earth, she whispered his name and he exploded. Afterwards, she held on to him as he lifted her up and set her back on the ground. When her knees stopped shaking, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Then he knelt down and slipped her panties over her feet and back up her legs before stepping back into his own trousers.

"Oh my God! I can't believe that just happened." She whispered.

"Me either." He said, "But I'm glad it did." He admitted. He waited for her to say something.

"Me too. That was amazing, but we can't."

"I know. I know." He stood up facing her, buckling his belt.

"So you agree. We absolutely cannot do this again."

"Yes. Definitely." He agreed, stepping back to let her walk to her car.

"I only have about a dozen more dreams to tell you about." She quickly snapped around to look at him, and when their eyes met they both started laughing."

"Are they all like this one?" She asked.

"They get progressively better."

"Better?" She asked in disbelief. "I don't know if I could handle it."

"You handled it just fine. They pale in comparison to the real thing." He flirted.

"Do you think you'll dream about me tonight?" She asked, unlocking her car door.

"God I hope so!" He teased.

"Be careful. Get some sleep." She said, suddenly serious.

"I'm going to need my energy."

"Seriously, Andy…" He held up his hand.

"We don't have to do anything else…" She sat down behind the wheel. "That you don't want to do." He added, closing her door. She started the engine and put the window down. Andy stuck his head in and kissed her. Without warning, he slipped his hand into her blouse and bra, giving her boob a gentle squeeze. Sharon moaned, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't wait to break these babies out." He admitted. She felt a quickening between her legs as he pinched her sensitive nipple.

"Oh God!" She groaned.

He had only intended to cop a feel, but when she responded by writhing in her seat he kept playing with her, squeezing and rubbing that hard little bud until she was moaning softly in his ear. He couldn't believe how easily she was to play. She was a fine tuned instrument and he was a master musician. He found her mouth and slipped his tongue in, reveling in the sweetness of the moment. He twisted her nipple between his finger and thumb and then she lost it. He couldn't believe how little it took to make her come. Later, as he watched her back her car out of the space and drive away, he was already making plans for their next encounter. He knew this wasn't the end for them. Their story was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange Dreams – Chapter Two

Sharon didn't mind the traffic on the way home. It gave her time to think. For the first few miles she was still exhilarated by the memory of what had just transpired in the parking deck with Lieutenant Flynn. It had been a long, long time since she had allowed herself to get so swept away in a moment that she completely ignored the consequences of her actions. The thrill didn't last long, however, before her common sense kicked in and she was flooded with feelings of shame, embarrassment and dread. She neared the verge of a full-blown panic attack as traffic came to a stand-still. She did the only thing that she knew to do. She picked up her phone and called Gavin Q. Baker, her only friend.

"Hello."

"Gavin! I need to talk to you." She gasped into the phone.

"Sharon? Are you alright? You sound upset." He replied.

"Gavin, I just did something HORRIBLE!" She cried.

"What did you do?" He asked genuinely concerned.

"I just had sex with Andy Flynn!" She blurted out. The man in the car beside her turned to look, and Sharon raised the window for privacy.

"WHAT? OH…MY…GOD! Andy Flynn? Are you serious?"

"I know! It just sort of HAPPENED. What am I going to do?"

"How was it?"

"Gavin!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. As your friend, I want to say, "You go girl! It's about damn time you got yours!""

"Thank you." She giggled nervously. Gavin had a unique way of calming her down and she could feel her panic begin to subside.

"On a professional level though, I don't need to tell you that this was a no, no. The purpose of your job is to impartially investigate your fellow officers, and you can't do that if you are involved with said officer. "

"I know, I know." She whined. "I was just hoping…"

"You were hoping that I would know of a loop-hole that would make it alright, but no loop-holes exist sweetie. I'm sorry."

"How do I face him after this? I'm so embarrassed."

"Is he expecting more?"

"I don't know…yeah, I think so."

"You have to be firm with him. Maybe call him and tell him on the phone so that you don't have to see him face-to-face. It might make things less awkward when you eventually do see him."

"You're right. Gavin?"

"Yes sweetie."

"I really wish there had been a loop hole." He heard the regret in her voice.

"Nobody deserves to be loved more than you do Sharon. I'm glad that you have opened yourself up to the possibility, because you are still a beautiful, fierce woman, but you can't be with Flynn, and I'm so sorry about that."

"I know. I just needed to hear you say it."

"No you didn't. You know your job better than anyone, Sharon. Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Gavin."

"You're welcome. Let's do lunch next week, ok?"

"Monday at noon?" She asked.

"It's a date! See you then. Call if you need to."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye hon."

Sharon looked in the rear-view mirror to see a police car driving up the shoulder of the road, followed closely by an ambulance. She knew that there must be a serious accident up ahead. Traffic was still moving forward, but only a few feet at a time. Now was as good a time as any to get this over with. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Andy's name and she pushed the call button. It rang twice and he picked up.

"Hey! Miss me already?" He asked. She bit her lower lip. She did miss him, but she couldn't let him know that.

"Andy, I've been thinking." She began.

"Oh no, this doesn't sound good."

"Andy, I'm FID! I can't do my job if I'm involved with you. Every decision that I make could be called into question…" She explained. He was silent.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you." She couldn't keep the hurt out of her own voice.

"It is a bit of a dilemma." He finally admitted.

"It was beautiful, but I think that it is best if we don't let it go any farther. We need to stop now before either of us gets too emotionally attached." She tried to convince them both.

"It would be very easy to become emotionally attached to you Captain. I won't pressure you about this. I know you want to do what is best, but do me a favor and keep my number. Call me if you change your mind."

"If I change my mind." She repeated in agreement. "Thank you for understanding. I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Nothing to worry about. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for understanding." She said, relieved, but still disappointed.

"Good evening Captain."

"Good night Lieutenant." They hung up just as Sharon eased passed the accident. It didn't really look all that bad and the police on the scene seemed to have everything under control. It didn't take long for the bottleneck to clear up, and soon, traffic was moving freely again. In 10 minutes Sharon was pulling into her driveway.

Andy hadn't intentionally followed her, but their journey home led them in the same general direction. She never noticed his car behind her, but he was close enough to see how upset she was. He was also smart enough to recognize the futility of their situation. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but it was the best thing for everyone if they just let it go. Besides, she was obviously far more high-brow than he ever imagined. Andy could not believe the house that she turned in to. The garage was bigger than his whole apartment. A relationship between them would never have worked out because they were from different worlds.

"How the hell did she get this house on a cop's salary?" He wondered out loud. He whistled, and craned his neck to take in the mini-mansion as he drove by. He knew she was divorced, perhaps she got it the same way his ex-wife got more than half of everything that he had.

"She must have screwed the hell out of that poor bastard." He mumbled. Maybe he was better off steering clear of her after all. Andy drove out of her neighborhood and continued home where he made himself some dinner, washed the dishes, and curled up on the couch to watch a few crime dramas on television. That is where he fell asleep, and where he woke up the next morning, having finally made it through a night without dreaming.

Sharon had not fared so well. She tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. She couldn't get the memory of his hands on her skin out of her mind. She was haunted by the taste of his kisses. She wanted to feel his arms around her so badly, and to feel that passion engulf her entire body. She even resorted to masturbation, but her bed and her arms were still empty. For the first time in years she didn't just feel alone, she felt truly lonely.

Jim had been the love of her life. They had met in college, and although her parents didn't approve of him, she loved him and they married right after graduation. Margaret had been her best friend since the eighth grade. She was her roommate in college, and Maiden of Honor at her wedding. She was there when the triplets were born. Margaret even moved into the Raydor's guestroom to help out with the babies. She had been given full access to all things important in Sharon's life, but that friendship failed horribly. When the kids were 13 years old, and there was no longer any need for outside help, Margaret was still living in the Raydor home because she had become a part of the family. Sharon was working as a detective in Robbery/Homicide with the LAPD, and on one particular afternoon she had ruined her blouse at a crime scene and decided to go by the house to quickly change her clothes. She was a little surprised to find Jim's car parked in the driveway, but didn't become concerned until she got upstairs and heard the noises coming from Margaret's room. She caught them in the act, and was completely devastated by the betrayal of her husband and best friend, the two people she trusted the most. An even bigger blow was finding out that the affair had been going on under her nose for years, since the kids were in pre-school, and all of their friends knew it and had said nothing. Sharon felt embarrassed and ashamed. Sharon Raydor, up and coming police detective didn't even know what was going on right under her own roof. In the years since that day, she had often felt alone, but she rarely ever felt truly lonely like she did right now.

Liliana Raydor walked into the kitchen to find her mother cooking breakfast, which was a startling sight to see. Her mother never cooked breakfast, EVER.

"Well, I'd ask where you got this burst of energy from, but you look like you haven't even been to bed." Sharon grinned and playfully pinched Liliana's chin.

"Very observant! You'd make an excellent detective!" Sharon teased.

"I figured that if I couldn't sleep, at least my kids could benefit in some way from it. Where are your brother and sister?" She asked, flipping a pancake over on the griddle.

"Rosalinda is putting on her face, and I saw Edward go into the bathroom." Liliana forked two pancakes off of the stack onto her plate, walked to the table and took a seat.

"Are you okay mom? You look…"

"What? How do I look?"

"Like shit." She replied bluntly.

"Gee thanks a lot. I can always count on you to say it like it is, Lily." Sharon moved the last two pancakes from the griddle to the plate, and turned off the stove. She carried the plate and sat it on the table, then walked to the bottom of the stairs. Rosie and Edward were already coming down, saving her the trouble of calling for them.

"Do I smell pancakes?" Edward asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you do." Sharon answered. The three of them took a place at the table.

Sharon marveled at her children. People were usually shocked to learn that they were triplets because they barely resembled each other. Liliana had long, wavy, honey blonde hair and pale green eyes like her mother. Rosalinda had dark auburn hair that was cut short, and pale blue eyes like her father, and Edward had brown hair and hazel eyes. They were all beautiful. They were in the final months of their senior year and were already waiting to hear back from the colleges that they were hoping to get into. Sharon was dreading the day that they would leave home. The house would be so huge and empty without them, and the thought of it made her feel even more alone. She blinked a tear away.

"We've got cap and gown pictures today for the yearbook. " Rosalinda announced.

"Do I look alright?" She asked her mother.

"You look beautiful, as always." Sharon complimented truthfully.

"This is so good mom. Thanks for fixing breakfast." Edward said between mouthfuls. Sharon smiled at her son.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Can I trust you guys to rinse off the dishes and put them in the dishwasher before you leave for school? I really need to leave for work."

"Sure mom, we'll take care of it." Lily promised. Sharon stood up and walked around the table planting kisses on her children's heads then she picked up her purse and keys from the entry table and walked to her car.

When she arrived at work, she made sure not to park anywhere near Andy's car. She also hoped to avoid the ninth floor today. It was Friday. If she could just make it through the day without running into him, she might just be able to regain control of her senses. That was the plan anyway. When she reached the lobby, she noticed that the elevator doors were open. Not wanting to wait until the car came back down she started to run.

"Hold the elevator please!" She called. The doors re-opened and she stepped in to find Andy Flynn holding the button. She hesitated on the threshold for just a moment.

"It's ok. I won't bite." He promised. She stepped inside and the doors closed behind her.

"You look rested. I hope you slept well last night." She said, breaking an awkward silence.

"Like a baby." He replied.

"Good. I'm glad." She lied.

"You look a little tired though. " He pointed out.

"I didn't sleep a wink." She decided to be truthful.

"Well I hope it wasn't because you were worried about what happened yesterday. I promise that I will behave professionally from now on." He was serious, and she nodded at him in understanding, but inside her heart was breaking. She wanted to reach out to him now, but he was standing on the opposite side of the elevator car, purposely leaving space between them. It seemed that the spell had been broken, at least as far as he was concerned.

Andy anxiously waited for the elevator to reach his floor. He thought that he was safe, having come to his senses, but the moment that she stepped into the elevator he knew that he was already too far gone. He felt an unfamiliar longing that went deeper than just sex. She looked so tired. He fought the urge to take her in his arms and comfort her. Instead, he gave her what he thought she needed, a promise that he intended to keep, even if it killed him. They rode on in silence. When the doors opened on the ninth floor, he stepped out without looking back.

"Have a good day Captain." He called, and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Strange Dreams – Chapter 3

Sharon was thankful that she didn't run into Andy again all day. At least that was the lie she told herself. She did her job and hurried home without incident, to find her children practicing in the living room. The three of them were blessed with incredible musical talent. Sharon had no idea where it came from. Jim was completely tone deaf, and while she could carry a tune, her voice was just ordinary. The kids had displayed an early love for music, so Sharon had invested in music lessons. Liliana studied the piano, Rosalinda the violin, and Edward the guitar. They all took voice lessons. None of them really aspired to be rock stars, at least not any more than every other kid, but they all wrote music, and when they sang together, they were in perfect harmony. They had only ever performed at school talent shows, and at church.

Sharon sat down on the sofa to listen for a while before starting dinner. After they finished the song they were singing, Sharon applauded, and the three of them joined their mother on the sofa. There she learned that her children had been offered their first real singing gig, performing at a wedding rehearsal dinner for the daughter of the principal of their school for $300. They had three weeks to get ready. Sharon decided to throw herself into helping them in order to get her thoughts off of Andy Flynn. For starters, she called in a reservation for dinner to celebrate. The weekend would be spent shopping for outfits for the performance.

Monday morning came around quickly, and Sharon breezed through it, waiting for Gavin to meet her for lunch. She always liked to think of him as the one good thing that came out of her divorce. Although not a divorce lawyer, he had agreed to handle Sharon's case as a favor to her parents, who had kept him on retainer as legal counsel for their business. Jim was playing dirty. He tried to have the pre-nup. thrown out, and threatened to use her job against her to gain custody of the kids. He didn't want the marriage to end, and tried to strong-arm her into backing down from the divorce. In the end, he walked away with a modest cash settlement, and she kept the house and the kids. Of course they went with him every other weekend, and alternating holidays. He eventually moved into a house with Margaret, and the last she heard from the kids was that they were engaged. That suited Sharon just fine. They deserved each other.

At 11:30 Gavin arrived and the two of them went out to lunch as planned. They chose a little Italian Bistro that they both loved because it was close to the station and they made the best cob salad and homemade dressing. The owner knew them well and he made sure that they got their favorite table in the corner.

"Well, how is everything working out with your little 'situation'?" Gavin asked, making finger quotation marks in the air for emphasis.

"I think I'm ok." She said confidently, then she waivered by adding, "I think it has passed…mostly." She opened her napkin and laid it across her lap.

"Good. I'm glad. So, are you going to tell me how it was?" He urged playfully.

"I'm trying really hard not to think about it." She replied honestly.

"Too soon?" He raised his eyebrows, and waited for an answer.

"Yes. I could go either way at this point." She sipped her sparkling water.

"Okay then. You said something about the kids singing at a wedding…"

"Yes, in three weeks! It's so exciting. I know it is just a small job, but they are so happy about it. It's a wedding rehearsal dinner."

"And are you invited?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Free food and a chance to see your kids perform…Plus, I would be more than happy to volunteer to be your date for the evening."

"There it is." She laughed. "I just love you Gavin!"

"Well, what's not to love?" He shrugged.

Just then, Sharon's phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. She dropped her fork on her plate.

"Duty calls, I'm afraid." She said pulling the phone from her pocket and pushing the button to answer the call.

"Hello, this is Captain Raydor." Gavin watched her as he ate his salad. From what he could tell, there had been an incident and their lunch would soon be coming to an end. A myriad of emotions flashed across her face before settling with pure panic.

"Don't wait on me Lieutenant! Get the unit to the scene A.S.A.P. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes." She hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Gavin asked.

"There was a shootout. The Major Crimes division was on the trail of a murder suspect and they followed him into an ambush. Several suspects down, and Flynn's been shot! They don't know how bad it is yet."

Although she tried to calm herself, Gavin could tell that she was trembling. She wore her feelings for Flynn very close to the surface.

"Calm down and focus on your job. There is nothing you can do for him right now. I'll pick up the check and catch a cab back to the station. Are you going to be alright to drive?" Gavin took her hand in his and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Yes. Thank you Gavin." She began to settle down.

"Let me know when you know anything." He instructed, and she nodded.

"Keep it together." He handed her purse from the floor

"Thank you." She repeated.

"Be careful." She waved and then dashed out of the restaurant towards her car as fast as she could run in heels.

When she arrived on the scene everything was in total chaos.

"Where is Lieutenant Flynn?" She asked her second in command.

"On his way to Cedars."

"Do you know the extent of his injuries?"

"GSW to the right thigh, and another to the abdomen. He hit his head on the curb when he fell, and was unconscious, but stable when the ambulance left with him 15 minutes ago." Sharon wanted to throw up. She looked around and saw the worried faces of Flynn's teammates all around her.

"Let's get these officer's statements and let them get out of here. I'm sure they all have somewhere else they want to be!" She shouted to her officers.

"Lieutenant Randall, run through the stats for me." She ordered as they walked the scene.

"Lieutenant Flynn went down right over there. " He pointed across the street and Sharon spotted Chief Johnson standing there with blood on her dress, most likely Andy's.

"There were four civilian fatalities, two more injured. They have been taken to Cedars as well. All six were armed to the teeth. Inside the house we found a large sum of money in small bills, more weapons and drugs. It is being logged into evidence as we speak. Bullet casings are being bagged and sent to ballistics. Everything is under control." Sharon nodded at him.

"Good work, Lieutenant. I'm going to ask that you carry on, and be thorough. Keep me informed. I'm going to help with interviewing Major Crimes."

"Yes Captain." Sharon stepped into the FID mobile command center and came back out with an armload of mini cassette recorders. She approached Detective Gabriel, and Lieutenant Sanchez.

"Push this button here. Record your detailed statement and then turn in the recorder at the bus. Then you can be on your way. I don't want to detain you any longer than necessary."

"Thanks Captain Raydor." David said, taking a recorder. Provenza walked up and Sharon gave him one as well.

"Be sure to identify yourself at the beginning of your statement." She headed across the street to where Lieutenant Tao and Buzz Watson waited with Chief Johnson. She handed the men a recorder.

"Identify yourself and record your statement. I know you want to get out of here. Here Chief, while it is still fresh." She handed a recorder to Brenda, trying not to focus on the blood on the pavement or the stain on her dress. She looked at the ground instead, and found a chalk drawn circle with the letters LF inside, indicating where Andy had been standing when he went down. She felt her emotions rushing to the surface and forced herself to focus on Brenda instead.

"Chief! Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't know. We need to get to the hospital, Captain." She was visibly shaken.

"I understand. Jut record your statement for me and you can go. I don't want to hold you one second more than necessary."

"Thanks Sharon." Brenda took the tape recorder and began recording her statement. When she was finished she handed it back to Sharon.

"Thank you. I have all I need right now. Please let me know as soon as you find out about Andy…I mean Lieutenant Flynn."

"I will Captain. Thank you." Brenda dashed towards her car and was met by Detective David Gabriel who had also just finished giving his statement. David slid in behind the wheel and they sped away. The other Major Crimes personnel were rushing for their vehicles as well, just as the coroner arrived.

Sharon spent two unbearable hours at the crime scene, doing her job. Chief Johnson had not called her back and she didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad sign, but she could not bear not knowing any longer.

"Detective Randall! Do you have everything under control here?" She called out.

"Yes Captain."

"Good. I'll be on my way to Cedars, and reachable on my cell." She opened her car door and slid behind the wheel. She left the blue light on her dash as she sped towards the hospital.

When she reached the hospital, she was directed to the 5th floor where she found Chief Johnson, Chief Pope, and all of Andy's fellow officers waiting together.

"Hi. What do we know?" She asked.

"He's in surgery." Provenza offered without looking up.

"Any idea how long it will be?"

"An hour. That's what they said two hours ago." Gabriel added.

Sharon found a seat and waited with the others.

"Are you finished at the crime scene?" Chief Pope asked.

"Almost. There is no sign that this was anything other than a righteous shoot. My report will be on your desk by Wednesday morning. I left Randall in charge. They were finishing up." Will Pope nodded.

She pulled out her phone and sent a text message to Gavin, bringing him up to speed.

"Does he have any family?" She asked suddenly.

"A brother back east and a son. I've called them." Provenza answered. Just then the doctor walked into the waiting area and everyone stood up to hear what he had to say.

"The surgery went well. Mr. Flynn is as lucky as they come. The bullet in his abdomen missed any vital organs and went straight through. The bullet in his thigh nicked a bone and an artery, but we were able to repair the damage. He has a concussion. Barring any complications, he should recover just fine. "

"Can we see him Doctor?" Brenda asked, relieved.

"We're moving him to a room now, and then you'll be able to visit…just a few at a time. We don't want to overwhelm him."

"Thank you Doctor." Brenda shook his hand and flashed him a big grin. Everyone was relieved.

"Are you going to need to interview him Captain?" Brenda asked.

"Not now. It can wait. "

"Are you going to wait to see him?" Provenza asked, his tone putting her on the defensive.

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I really do care what happens to you people." Sharon stated.

"It's just that he was so rude to you last week." He reminded.

"We worked all of that out. " Provenza shrugged, but nothing more was said on the subject. When the nurse came to tell them where they had moved Andy, Sharon waited to allow his team to visit him first. Brenda, Will and Provenza went up first, followed by Tao, Sanchez, Gabriel, and Buzz. Sharon waited until they had all come back down and were on their way back to the office before she headed up to Andy's room.

When she walked in he had his eyes closed. His head was wrapped in a gauze bandage. She quietly sat down in the chair beside his bed, and waited several moments before getting up the nerve to take his hand in hers. His eyes opened and he smiled. He could see the worry on her face, and he was moved that she would care enough to visit him. Suddenly all of her emotions came rushing to the surface and she began to sob.

"It's alright. I'm fine." He said, gently squeezing her hand.

"You scared me to death!" she finally snapped.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could think to say. She wiped her face with tissues from the nightstand. Andy watched her in silence until she had regained her composure.

"So you do care about me then?" He asked. She shot him a dirty look, and he laughed, but then winced at the pain.

Sharon stood up and walked closer to the bed. She brushed her fingertips lightly through his hair with one hand, and caressed his face with the other.

"Yes, of course I care about you." She whispered. She leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Good." He smiled and grabbed her ass.

"Andy!" She cried out in surprise. He just returned a goofy smile.

"So they've got you pretty doped up right now I guess." She realized.

"I'm a hero you know." He informed her.

"So I've heard." She played along, trying not to laugh.

"So don't you think that earns me some kind of reward?"

"What did you have in mind?" He smiled and then stared at her chest.

"Just a little peak…please." He begged. She laughed and then looked to make sure the door was closed.

"Just a peak then." She said, unbuttoning her jacket and blouse. Andy's hand had begun to wander, gently pulling back her clothing for an unobstructed view.

"The bra too…"

"Andy, you are such a perv." She admonished.

"I consider myself a connoisseur." He corrected as he watched her fumble with the front closure of her black bra. She pulled the cups back to give him a peak and he immediately latched on with his hand.

"I said just a peak!" She protested, but then went silent when he gently tugged at her nipple.

"My God!" He exclaimed as she groaned out loud.

"You have very sensitive nipples….mmm…beautiful!" He complimented.

"So are they what you expected?" She asked, pulling his hand away.

"In my dreams they were bigger." Her eyes widened as she put her breasts away.

"So sorry to disappoint."

"Don't apologize for being perfect. I'm not disappointed. In my dreams yours weren't real…I like the real thing better. I like knowing that I can drive you crazy with just a little tweak." She sat back down in the chair beside him, buttoning her blouse.

"I like feeling the way you make me feel. I don't know what we are going to do Andy, but whatever it is, we have to keep it away from the office. It has to be a secret. That's not a good way to start a relationship." She said.

"I know how to keep a secret." He promised.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted.

"Me either. I've tried. God knows I've tried. Have you had anymore dreams?"

"Just daydreams. I think about doing all kinds of things to you…all day long." Sharon blushed and wondered if he would remember this conversation tomorrow.

"I'll bet you do." She laughed, and then said seriously, "and I think about you doing all kinds of things to me…all day long."

"Andy, I've got to go back to the office to file my report, and you need to get some rest. I'll come by and see you tomorrow if that is alright."

"That will be fine with me. I'm not going anywhere." Sharon stood up bent to kiss Andy goodbye. The kiss was growing more and more intense until a nurse on her rounds barged in the room."

"I'm sorry. Time for your medication Mr. Flynn."

"That's alright, I was just leaving. Get some rest." Sharon ordered, reluctantly breaking away and stepping out of the door with a wave and a smile.

As the door closed behind her she heard him yell out to her, "I love you Captain Raydor!" It stopped her dead in her tracks, and she had to catch her breath before she could continue her on her way down the long corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

Strange Dreams – Chapter 4

Sharon took a late lunch on Tuesday, hoping to miss any other visitors who might decide to check in on Andy at the hospital. She had a backup plan, which was fortunate, because she had to use it. When she walked in his room and found Provenza and Sanchez, she simply told them that she was there to get Andy's statement. They say that the best lie is one that has an element of truth, and she really did need to question Andy. He was sitting upright in the bed, and looked genuinely surprised to see her.

"Lieutenant Flynn, how are you feeling this afternoon?" She asked casually. Sanchez gave up his seat beside the bed and Sharon sat down.

"Captain Raydor, I guess you're here to debrief me. I've been better." He said, trying to hide his discomfort.

"Are you in much pain?" She seemed genuinely concerned.

"Only between doses." He laughed and then grabbed his stomach, adding, "And when I laugh."

"Well, try not to do that then." She kidded.

"You hear that Provenza? Stop making me laugh." Andy scolded.

"Hey, what did I do?" Louie asked.

"I don't want to interrupt your visit. I can wait until you are done before I ask my questions. Do you mind if I wait here though. The waiting room looked fairly crowded." She asked.

"No problem Captain, We were just getting ready to leave." Sanchez replied in his typical monotone manner.

"Take your time." She urged.

"Thanks for coming by guys. Tell everyone that I appreciate the flowers." Andy said.

"The Chief and I will be back this afternoon when we get off. Do you want us to bring you anything?" Provenza asked.

"How about some real food. This crap is the worst!" Andy lifted the plastic lid off of the plate on his tray and then dropped it back down.

"You got it! See you around 6. Captain Raydor, it was good to see you again." Provenza stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

"Take care Lieutenant. Captain." Sanchez called.

"Thanks for coming Julio." Andy said as Sharon waved goodbye. Sanchez followed Provenza out of the room and closed the door.

Sharon let herself relax when it was only just the two of them. She became less stern and more comfortable, less business, and more casual.

"Can I do anything to make you more comfortable Andy?" She asked sincerely.

"Are you trying to torture me?" He sounded almost angry.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently.

"I promised that I would behave professionally, but you are not making it easy by coming here." She was confused.

"I'm sorry, I thought…"

"I'm dreaming about you again." He blurted.

"What did you dream about this time?" She asked.

"You came to see me here at the hospital, and you took off your blouse to reward me for being a hero." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"And?"

"And I felt you up." He stated matter of fact.

"Yeah, well. That wasn't a dream." She announced. His jaw dropped.

"That really happened?" He asked. She nodded and he hesitated while he thought about that. A huge grin spread across his face. Sharon pursed her lips trying not to smile.

"That was very brazen of you Captain." He teased.

"Yeah, well…" She shrugged. Andy slid to one side of the narrow hospital bed, being very careful of his right side, then he patted the mattress.

"Come over here." He beckoned.

"Andy, I can't do that. Someone might walk in." She protested.

"It didn't stop you the last time. Get over here." Hesitantly she slipped off her shoes and climbed up on the bed.

"They should have those 'Do not disturb' signs to hang on the door in hospital rooms." She commented as she eased in beside him.

"You should suggest that to the nurse." He teased, placing his left arm under her head. As soon as she was still, their eyes met. With his right hand, he gently brushed the hair back from her cheek.

"You have the most beautiful green eyes." He flirted. Sharon felt herself begin to blush. Those same eyes closed as he bent down to kiss her mouth. After several moments, he came up for air.

"Be careful. Don't rip your stitches." Sharon warned.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on taking you on in this hospital bed. I just wanted to hold you for a little while." He traced his finger slowly down her neck, following the slope of her breast, and slipping into the valley between them.

"So you are a breast connoisseur?" She teased.

"According to who?" He asked, confused.

"According to you…your words exactly."

"Well, I was probably just trying to impress you." He explained.

"Yeah, right. I'm sure you've seen your fair share." She chuckled.

"Right now, yours are the only ones I'm interested in." He flirted. He pulled the front of her sweater out with his finger and took a peek.

"Good, because I don't really like to share." She stated.

"I'll keep that in mind." He promised.

"Do that okay. " She was serious. "I've been lied to before…cheated on. I don't want to go through that again. We're risking a lot for this. I need to know that it means something."

"I understand. Your husband?" He studied her face. She nodded and he for just a moment he saw the pain in her eyes. He realized that she likely had a lot of practice hiding those feelings. It made sense to him now why she sometimes came off as being cold and hard.

"He carried on an eight year affair with my best friend, right under my nose, and I never knew. It hasn't been easy to trust people again. I don't carry on like this with men, Andy. I've been alone for the past five years. I like the way I feel when I'm with you. I just don't want it to mean one thing to me and something different to you." She looked him in the eye and watched to see how he would react. He looked lovingly into her eyes as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I promise you that I won't ever cheat on you. If this doesn't work out, it won't be because of another woman." He reassured her. She nodded.

"I enjoy the sex play," He admitted, "But I want this to be more than just a bunch of random sexual encounters. You're right. We are risking a lot to be together. I understand the significance of what we're doing, even if it may sometimes seem like I have a one track mind." Andy smiled.

"I like that you want me, though." She lowered her eyes. It makes me feel…"

"Beautiful." He interrupted. "You are so beautiful." He gently lifted her chin and covered her mouth with his. She moaned as he slipped his tongue between her lips, and they lost themselves in each other.

They didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching the foot of the bed, so when the man loudly cleared his throat, Andy snapped back so fast that he winced at the pain, and Sharon quickly rolled out of the bed onto the floor. The man laughed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The stranger offered Sharon his hand, but she brushed it away and pulled herself to her feet, making sure that her clothes were covering everything. He shrugged and turned back to Andy.

"I get on a plane and rush all the way across the country, thinking I'm going to find you near death, and instead…" The man gestured towards Sharon. "the only thing I find you near is this lovely lady." He turned back to Sharon and asked,

"Your name isn't Death is it?" Then he laughed loudly, amused with himself.

"Oh God, Sharon, are you alright?" Andy expressed concern. She held up a hand and waved him off.

"That's fine. I'm ok." She responded.

"Oh my God, Robert! Why didn't you call and let me know you were coming? Sharon, this is my brother Robert." She breathed a sigh of relief as the pounding in her chest began to slow. She extended her hand to the amused man who bore little resemblance to his brother. Robert shook her hand, grinning at her discomfort.

"You don't look much alike." She noted, thinking 'You're a smug little bastard.'

"Different dads." He explained.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Robert."

"You too…." He waited to be introduced.

"Sharon Raydor."

"Sharon. You and Andy…." He waited for an explanation.

"…are none of your business." She replied through a fake smile.

"Your timing is impeccable as always little brother." Andy commented. Robert shrugged.

"What can I say?" He asked proudly.

"I need to get back to work anyway, so I'll leave you two to visit." Sharon slipped her shoes back on, then she went over the bedside and Kissed Andy lightly on the lips. She whispered in his ear.

"It won't be safe for me to come back tonight, but I'll stop back by tomorrow."

"Can I call you later?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. You have my number?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll talk to you later then." One last kiss, then she turned back to Robert.

"It was nice to meet you Robert." She picked up her purse and strolled towards the door.

"You too, and I'm sorry about the interruption." He repeated.

"Really, not a problem." She lied. "Good evening." She stepped out of the room and walked back to her car.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange Dreams – Chapter 4

Robert waited until Sharon was gone and then he sat in the chair beside the bed.

"What happened? Are you alright?" He asked.

"We were tracking down a murder suspect and he ran into an abandoned building. I got out of my car, and before I could even draw my gun, I was hit in the leg and right here in my side." Andy pointed to the entry wound. "I didn't lose consciousness until my head hit the pavement."

"My goodness! You could have been killed! What's the damage?" Robert asked.

"The bullet in my side went clean through. It just missed my kidney. The bullet in my leg grazed the bone. It hurts like hell, but the doctor says he doubts there will be any permanent damage. I ended up with a concussion, and 22 stitches, but I'll live."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." He laughed. "Now tell me about her." Robert shot a thumb in the direction of the door. Andy grinned.

"She's something else, isn't she?" Andy smiled and shook his head.

"She's refreshing; not at all like the women I'm used to seeing you with, Andy. She is more mature, and seems very intelligent. I do like the expensive business suit. It's very…sexy, or at least it was on her. She's a little jumpy, but she has great reflexes!" Robert laughed out loud at the memory of her rolling out of the bed onto the floor. "So, is it serious between you two?" Robert really wasn't expecting the answer he received. His older brother didn't do serious relationships with women as a rule.

"It is still new. The whole thing really took me by surprise. I like being with her, and not just during sex, you know? I just hope the relationship is not doomed from the start though."

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"We work together."

"She's a cop!"

"FID. Internal Affairs. Strictly off limits. We are taking a huge chance being together, and absolutely no one can know about us, so if you are here when Provenza comes by, or anyone else from the LAPD, you can't say a word about her!" Andy warned.

"Internal Affairs? Aren't they supposed to be every cop's enemy?" He laughed out loud. "I'll bet you two are like fire and ice!"

"Yeah, and she's not just in I.A., she's their fucking leader." Andy laughed causing a pain in his side.

"She out-ranks you? Oh this is so fresh! Well that explains her jumpiness and her quick reflexes." Robert laughed out loud.

"She's a Captain." Andy smiled thinking about her. "I don't know what it is about her Robert, but she has really gotten under my skin."

"I can tell." Robert studied his brother's face.

"Enough about me though. Is there anyone new in your life?" Andy asked.

"I was seeing this guy from Boston, a college professor at UMass. He is almost 60 years old and hasn't come out yet. I just can't deal with the secrets anymore. We're taking a break until he decides that he is ready to admit what he is."

"Do you need a place to stay while you're in town? My apartment is small, but you are welcome to stay there."

"I only took off a couple of days, so I just need somewhere to crash tonight and tomorrow night. When are they letting you go home?"

"The doctor said he would let me know this afternoon, but he hasn't come by yet. Maybe tomorrow."

As if summoned, Andy's doctor strolled into the room at that very moment.

"Lieutenant Flynn, how are you feeling today?" The doctor, a balding man in his late 40's stood at the foot of the bed and flipped through Andy's chart.

"I'm feeling a lot better Doc. I can tell when it's time for my medicine though. The pain is not unbearable, but I'm usually ready for another dose when they bring it to me. This is my brother. We were just talking about when I will be going home."

"Because of your head injury, we are going to keep you tonight, but if everything looks alright, I'll release you to go home tomorrow. I am going to redress your wounds, and make sure that you don't have any infection. If your brother would like to step out to the coffee shop for about 20 minutes, we should be finished by then."

"Sure," Robert said, standing up, "if you can tell me how to get there."

"Take the elevator at the end of the hall down to the lobby and you will see it beside the gift shop."

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Robert left the room.

"Hey Doc. I was just wondering…" Andy started as the doctor was removing the bandage on his thigh.

"What is it?" The doctor stopped and looked at him when he didn't continue.

"I'm in this new relationship, and I was just wondering when it would be safe for me to…you know…"

"Have sex?" The doctor asked. Andy nodded.

"You have stitches, and you don't want to open up your wounds, but if you are careful, you can do anything that isn't painful. I would let the pain be your guide."

"Great! Thanks Doc."

"Sure. Change these bandages everyday when you get home. It will help them to heal faster and reduce the potential for infection." He wrapped a bandage around Andy's thigh and then pulled back the blankets to check out the wound in his side.

"Hmmmm." He mumbled.

"What is it Doc?" Andy asked. The doctor held up a gloved hand holding an earring.

"Your girlfriend's I presume." Andy grinned. The doctor placed the earring in Andy's hand and chuckled, shaking his head. After dressing his gunshot wounds, he changed the bandage on Andy's head and made some notations on Andy's chart before excusing himself. As the doctor left, a nurse wheeled in the meal cart and sat a plate of food on the tray table by the bed. Andy laid the earring on the nightstand and looked under the cover at his dinner. It looked completely flavorless and disgusting. As hungry as he was, he couldn't bring himself to eat the dry, overcooked mess. A few minutes later, Robert returned with Provenza, the Chief and her husband Fritz Howard.

"Look who I found in the coffee shop!" Robert announced. The four of them filed into the room and Andy got excited at the prospect of real food.

"I got you a cheeseburger and fries." Provenza announced, handing Andy a greasy paper sack, which he accepted eagerly.

"Thank you so much!" He tore open the bag and spread the food out on his lap. "Help yourself to that, anybody who wants it." He pointed at the covered tray that held unseasoned green beans, bland baked apples, and a dry unseasoned chicken breast. No one took him up on it.

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" Chief Johnson asked. "You look much better than you did the last time I saw you. At least your appetite has returned." She sat her big black bag on the floor by the chair and took a seat.

"I'm doing great! Much better Chief. I'm going to be just fine. When can I come back to work?" He asked between bites.

"First the doctor has to release you. That usually takes six weeks. Then you come back on desk duty until the department psychologist releases you for active duty. It will be a little while before we can put you back on the street." Andy suddenly stopped eating and looked at his boss in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked.

"Well Lieutenant, you were shot two times. Yesterday! Give it a little time. "

"What am I going to do for six weeks?" He asked.

"I could recommend a few good books." Robert teased.

"That's just great!" Andy complained, before taking another bite of his burger.

"How will you get along without me Chief?" He asked. Brenda didn't respond. Andy realized that it was because she had become distracted. He followed her gaze and then felt the panic rise up in stomach. She was staring at Sharon's earring on his night stand.

"Was Captain Raydor here today?" She asked him. Andy thought it best not to lie.

"She dropped by earlier to take my statement. Provenza and Sanchez were here when she came. Why do you ask?" He covered.

"She was looking for an earring like that one this afternoon." Brenda pointed to the table.

"One of the nurses picked that up off the floor. She must have lost it while she was here. Would you mind taking it back to her Chief?" He reached over and picked up the delicate gold earring and offered it to Brenda.

"Sure! I'm sure she will be happy to have it back. The back is missing, but those can be replaced. I'll give it to her tomorrow." She took the earring and wrapped it in a tissue from the nightstand, then slipped it into her wallet, which then disappeared into the big black bag that she always carried. Andy breathed a sigh of relief. Crisis avoided, and no one was any the wiser.

After a brief visit, everyone left. Robert took the keys to Andy's apartment and Provenza offered to drop him off on his way home. Brenda placed a foil covered ding-dong on Andy's tray table before she and Fritz followed the others out the door. Andy finished his dinner and then reached for his phone to call Sharon. He wanted to talk to her, and he needed to warn her about the earring. Unfortunately, the call went straight to voicemail. He left a message, then ate the ding-dong while waiting for her to call back.


	6. Chapter 6

Strange Dreams – Chapter 6

Sharon changed into running shorts and a tee-shirt after coming home from work. She pulled her hair back in a scrunchy, then she and the kids went for a run on the trail in their neighborhood park. This was their normal Tuesday/Thursday routine, the same routine that she first adopted in college in an effort to be health conscious (at least part of the time). When they got back home, she took a quick shower and put on the clothes she would wear to bed, a comfortable tank top and baggy pajama bottoms. Finally, she went downstairs to fix her dinner, which was almost always a chopped salad on running days. Salads were easy to fix and easy to clean up after wards. Sharon took her salad and a tall glass of citrus green tea into the living room where the kids were just hanging out in front of the television, watching Glee. When her cell phone rang, Lily reached into her mother's purse and looked at the display before tossing the phone across the room to her mother, who caught it in one hand.

"Gavin." Lily announced.

"Hi Gavin! How are you?"

"I'm doing alright. How are you?"

"Ok."

"And how is Lieutenant Flynn?" Gavin asked. Sharon pursed her lips and tried to think before she spoke.

"Fine. It was serious, but not life-threatening." Edward turned around and looked at his mom and then turned back to finish watching the show.

"That's good, but you know that's not what I mean…spill." Gavin urged. Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it is going to be something I can avoid." She admitted.

"I didn't think so. Are you in love with him?" He sounded sympathetic so she let her guard down.

"Love is a strong word." All three of the kids turned to look at her then. She covered the phone and mouthed the words "It's about work." This satisfied the kids who turned their attention back to the television.

"You're going to risk your whole career, everything you've worked for, on something that isn't love?"

"I didn't say it wasn't, I just said it was a strong word." Sharon could tell that the kids were listening even though they didn't turn to face her again.

"You just plan on keeping it a secret and praying that no one finds out?" He asked.

"Pretty much."

"You could go to Chief Pope and talk to him about this. Perhaps he would be willing to let you date so long as you agree to step back and let someone else handle any inquires against Major Crimes, of course as long as Brenda is in charge, they really need someone like you in their corner."

"Chief Pope is such a pompous ass! He would probably have the nerve to say no, even after he carried on an extra-marital affair with Chief Johnson, and then got her a job with the LAPD." Sharon realized too late that she had said that out loud. The kids all spun around to stare at her, and Gavin was freaking out on the phone at the new information.

"Sorry, just forget I said that okay?" But the damage was done. The kids looked at each other and then back at the television, and Gavan began to calm down.

"I'm thinking about talking to the Mayor. He is an old friend of the family, and I thought that perhaps he might have a suggestion. Maybe if I put in to transfer to another department it would be alright." She thought out loud. The television show was forgotten now and the kids had focused their attention on her.

"You would do that for Andy Flynn?" Gavin asked. "After all you had to do to get where you are, you would just give it all up to be with him?" She hesitated only a moment.

"Yes, I think I would have to." She admitted. "There are a lot of other jobs out there. I don't really even have to work, you know that. I just don't know if I could pass up the opportunity…you know. " She paused before continuing, " This is crazy! It's been less than a week and it already has become something that I can't imagine living without. It's like it has always been there just under the surface, and now that the veil has been pulled back it refuses to go away. Is that insane?" She asked desperately.

"A little, but love is a crazy thing. Remember, you can always come and go to work for me." He offered again for the umpteenth time.

"Thanks Gavin…I need to go. He's supposed to call me." She looked into the faces of her children, realizing that she was going to have to tell them about Andy.

"Okay. Good luck, be careful, and I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye." They hung up and Sharon immediately saw that she had missed Andy's call. She thought she would have a conversation with the kids first and then return his call from the privacy of her bedroom.

"I guess you guys heard all of that. I owe you an explanation. I've been seeing someone for a few days. His name is Andy Flynn. I've known him for a long time. He's a Lieutenant on the force and we are not really allowed to date, but we are dating, so we have been keeping it a secret." She stopped suddenly and watched the smiles spread across each of her children's faces.

"This doesn't upset you?" She asked.

"It's about time Mom. It sounds romantic!" Rosie said.

"We were worried about what you would do when we got ready to leave for college in the fall. I'm glad that you are dating." Lily added.

"We just want you to be happy." Edward put in his two cents.

"I might have to make a job change if I can't figure out any other way for us to continue seeing each other." She warned.

"You must really like him if you are considering that." Lily stated. Sharon nodded.

"I do."

"Can we meet him?"

"He is in the hospital right now. He was shot twice yesterday afternoon, but he is going to be alright."

"Not life threatening…." Edward repeated her words back to her. Again she nodded.

"Were you afraid when you heard that he was hurt?" Rosie asked.

"Terrified." She admitted. Rosie went to her mother and gave her a hug.

"He better realize how lucky he is to have you." Lily stated.

"I think I'm going to see if he wants to come and stay here this weekend since you will be at your dad's house, if they let him out of the hospital. He will be out of work for several weeks, and I don't want him to have to go home to an empty house. Would you guys be alright with that?" The three teens voiced their approval simultaneously.

"Thank you all for being so understanding. It means a lot to me that you are alright with this. I love you, and I would never do anything that would hurt either of you." Rosie kissed her mother and took her dishes to the kitchen to wash.

"Thank you honey. I'm going to go upstairs and call him back. He tried to call when I was on with Gavin." Sharon told her kids goodnight and went up to bed. She closed her bedroom door and turned down the covers on her bed. She propped up her pillows and then turned out all the lights except for the bedside lamp. She dialed Andy's cell phone number.

"Hey! I was afraid you weren't going to call me back." Andy said cheerfully, when he picked up the phone.

"Gavin called and then I had the kids. How are you feeling?"

"I miss you. Otherwise, I'm alright. The doctor said I might be able to go home tomorrow."

"Oh that's right! Your brother is here…Robert. I almost forgot about him."

"He is staying at my place tonight and tomorrow, but he has to fly back home to Boston on Thursday."

"My kids are going to their father's this weekend, and I wanted to see if you would like to come over here for dinner on Friday, and maybe stay the weekend. They will be back home Sunday night." Sharon waited expectantly.

"Really? That would be great!" I'd love to." Andy accepted.

"I just thought we wouldn't have to hide here."

"I like the idea of that. You haven't really told me about your kids. How many do you have?"

"Three. Two girls and a boy. They are triplets."

"Triplets!" Andy repeated in awe. "Wow! That must be interesting."

"Yes, to say the least. Edward, Liliana, and Rosalinda…or Eddie, Lily, and Rosie, as I usually call them. They are seniors this year and will be leaving the nest for college in the fall. I'm still trying to get used to that idea. They want to meet you. "

"You told them about me?" He asked surprised.

"Yes. I hope that's okay. "She wondered if she had moved too fast.

"Of course. I'm glad that they know. It is best to be honest with them."

"You should know that Gavin also knows. He won't say anything. I needed his advice…he's my friend."

"Advice? About what?"

"I told you about my ex-husband and my best friend…well after that, I reached a point where I couldn't trust anyone anymore, but Gavin was the lawyer who handled my divorce, and he became my confidant and only friend. After I left you in the parking deck the other day, I had a bit of a panic attack. My sense of duty was at war with the desires of my heart and I needed to talk to someone. I called him."

"And then you called me and said we couldn't do that again…his advice?"

"On a personal level, he was very happy for me. He is a voice of reason professionally speaking, however."

"I see, and are you going to follow his advice?"

"No. I've decided to follow my heart and throw all reason out the window." She laughed.

"I've been thinking about it. I've been with the force long enough that I could take early retirement if it comes down to it."

"You're actually thinking about giving up your career in order to be with me?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He admitted.

"I was thinking the same thing. You know Andy, my family is very well off. It is not something I brag about, or even think about. My parents and my grandparents raised me to work and they instilled in me a desire to contribute to the greater good rather than to be a spoiled rich kid. I have always worked because I want to make a difference and I want to set the same example for my kids. After high school, I spent 4 years working in the Peace Corps, then I came back home and studied law. I wanted to be a lawyer, but I became disenchanted with it because I saw too many criminals being turned loose on society. That's when I decided to join the police force. I don't have to work. Financially, I don't ever have to work a 9-5 job…"

"And you were thinking that you could give up your career to be with me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well at least we are on the same page when it comes to our priorities." They both laughed.

"Before I forget, I gave the Chief your earring. I found it in my bed, but I told her that a nurse found it on the floor, and that you must have lost it when you came to take my statement. She saw it on the nightstand and I had to think of something."

"Oh Andy! It belonged to my grandmother! I'm so glad that you found it. That was quick thinking."

" You're welcome!"

"When we were waiting for you to get out of surgery the other night, Provenza said that you have a son." She prompted.

"I was married once before. My marriage was a disaster from the beginning. I got Cheryl pregnant and married her out of a sense of responsibility. It definitely wasn't for love. Because of the stress of the job and the stress of a bad marriage, I drank myself into a state of oblivion almost every night. Cheryl and I got divorced when Jesse was only four, and she moved away with him. I sobered up 14 years ago, but by that time, he was so far away, and he barely even knew me. I've spent a little time with him since then, but it's like I'm an outsider in his life. Cheryl remarried last year to a decent man. Jesse loves him and I try not to be, but I'm so jealous of his relationship with my son. Jesse is 17 now, same as your kids. He resents me for not being there for him. He hasn't wanted to visit me in the past year and a half, and I can't bring myself to force him to come. Maybe one day he will forgive me and let me in his life." Andy trailed off in thought.

"I'm sorry. I can tell he means a lot to you." She empathized.

"Life. It is what it is." He responded. "Now, I have a question for you."

"What?" She asked.

"What are you wearing?" Sharon laughed loudly.

"I'm serious." He insisted.

"I'm wearing a tank top and pajama pants." She continued laughing.

"And where are you right now?" He asked, his voice taking on a sexual tone.

"I'm in my bedroom." She replied softly.

"Are you in bed?"

"Yes." She could feel Andy smile on the other end of the phone.

"Are you wearing anything under your pajamas?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Panties?"

"Yes"

"Bra?"

"No"

"Good girl. Take off your pajama pants so that you are just wearing your tank top and panties….I'll wait."

She did as he instructed.

"I've never done anything like this before." She admitted.

"Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes"

"Do you feel uncomfortable doing this?"

"A little."

"Good." He laughed. "Are you turned on?"

"Yes"

"I thought so. So am I. I know you are good at giving orders Captain, but can you follow them?"

"Yes sir."

"Good because I'm going to tell you what to do and I want you to do just what I tell you to okay?"

"Alright"

"Do you have a blue tooth head set handy? You'll want to be hands free for this if you can."

"Yes, one sec." Sharon jumped out of bed and got her headset out of her purse on the dresser. She locked her bedroom door before climbing back into bed, excited and turned on.

"I'm here." She announced.

"Hands free?"

"Yes"

"Good! When you are back in bed, prop up some pillows and get comfortable."

"Ok, I am." She informed him.

"Describe your tank top to me." He demanded.

"It's pale pink."

"More. Is it knit, or silky?"

"It is knit, with thin straps and lace trim at the top."

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes"

"Take it off." He demanded. He heard her moan softly in response to his order, but then he heard the shuffling of her clothes.

"Ok, I did." She announced.

"Good. Now I want you to touch your breasts for me. Rub them, squeeze them." He could tell by her soft noises that she was doing as he asked.

"Describe your breasts to me." She was hesitant, unfamiliar with this kind of communication.

"You can do it. Look at them. They're beautiful. Tell me about them so that I can see what you see." He encouraged. He could hear her breathing as it became heavier.

"They are soft, but not too squishy." She began.

"No, they are firm and beautiful." He added. "Are your nipples hard yet?"

"Yes, a little."

"Wet your fingers in your mouth and then rub your nipples…now blow on them…are they hard now?"

"Yes" She moaned.

"They're so sensitive. I can't wait to get them into my mouth. I want to feel them on my tongue, and I want to suck them and bite them till it makes you crazy. Pinch them hard for me." She moaned at the sensation that was both pleasure and pain.

"Tell me about your panties now."

"They're black bikini briefs."

"You're going to take them off for me aren't you?"

"Yes"

"Good cause I want you naked. When you get them off spread your legs for me...slide you right hand slowly down your stomach…You know where we're going…Tell me what you feel."

"Oh God, Andy!"

"Tell me."

"It feels so good."

"Are you wet?"

"Yes"

"Close your eyes. Your fingers are my tongue. Imagine my head between your legs, my breath on your sex. Make it feel good baby." Andy continued to coach her as he stroked himself with one hand. He held a wad of tissues in the other. When he heard her come, he was barely able to contain his own eruption.

"Sharon?" He whispered several moments later.

"What?" She whispered back.

"I love you baby. Wish I were there to hold you as you fall asleep. Soon…I'll be with you soon."

"I love you too Andy."

"Good night." He whispered into her ear. "Sleep well."

"Good night." She replied and then the line went dead. Sharon rolled over and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Strange Dreams – Chapter Seven

At 10:30 the next morning, FID was called to the county jail to investigate the death of a 28 year old man who had been arrested the night before for drunk and disorderly conduct following an incident at a bar. The man, Hector Stanton, expired sometime during the night, cause of death unknown. His body was discovered when the guard could not wake him for his court appearance. Two other inmates had been in the same cell, but appeared to be unaware of Mr. Stanton's condition until he was discovered by police at 8 AM. Sharon's team interviewed the guards on duty, and the other inmates. They pulled surveillance videos that were not much help since they didn't pick up the inside of the cells. The only intel that they provided was that no one entered the cell between the hours of midnight and 8 AM. The coroner came to remove the body. A preliminary examination helped him to pin-point the time of death as 4:30 AM. Sharon sent Detective Elliott to the bar to get a statement from the manager who filed the complaint which led to Mr. Stanton's arrest. Her people interviewed the arresting officer and obtained copies of the arrest report. Finally, they began to develop a timeline of events leading up to the death.

After that, the only thing they had left to do was wait for the Coroner's report on the cause of death, and make notification to the victim's next of kin. In the case of Hector Stanton, it was his estranged wife of four years, Maria Stanton at 264 East 25th street. Mrs. Stanton was 7 months pregnant, so they proceeded with caution. According to the wife, the couple had been separated for the past three months because Hector, an alcoholic, had lost his job and started drinking again. Mrs. Stanton didn't seem like the type to sue, but Sharon knew that things were not always as they appeared, so she insisted that her team be thorough in their investigation.

On the way back to the station after leaving the Stanton home, Sharon stopped to put gas in her car. Before pulling away, she took out her phone and called Andy at the hospital.

"Hey Baby!" He sounded very happy to hear from her.

"I'm sorry that it has taken me until now to call you. It's been a busy day here. A 28 year old man died in County last night. We weren't notified until this morning." She explained.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked knowingly.

"Like a baby." She smiled. "How about you?" Her voice took on the tone that would have told anyone in hearing distance that she was talking to her lover. Fortunately she was safe inside her car.

"The only thing that would have made it better was to have had you in my arms." Sharon tried to calm herself. She felt so many emotions welling up inside her.

"Have you heard anything about when they are going to release you?" She asked.

"I'm packing up right now. Robert took a cab to the station, picked up my car and I'm getting ready to sign the release papers in just a few minutes." Andy sounded happy.

"Good! I'm so glad that you will be able to spent some time with your brother before he has to go back home. Have you guys got plans for this evening?" She asked.

"No, not really. Hey! Why don't you come over after work?" He suggested.

"Don't take this wrong ok. Last night was very…exciting," she giggled. "and last Thursday, in the parking deck, that was also very exciting." She hesitated. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really want Friday to be special, if you know what I mean? This whirlwind is fine, but I…"

"I understand." He said softly. "I am really looking forward to being able to take our time and really appreciate each other."

"Me TOO!" She said, happy that he understood.

"I'll just stay home with Robert tonight. His flight leaves at 3 tomorrow afternoon. Then the guys are coming over for dinner tomorrow night. I think they feel the need to entertain me."

"No, that's good. Jim is picking up the kids at 5:30 on Friday. I thought we could have dinner around 7:30 if that is alright."

"Perfect! I can't drive yet because of my leg, but I'll call a cab."

"I'll text you my address later. You are not a vegetarian are you?" She asked.

"No! I love meat! Are you cooking?"

"Yes. We are having London Broil, roasted potatoes, and asparagus, then something chocolate for dessert."

"I was hoping to have you for dessert." He teased. "Seriously, that sounds delicious. I'm looking forward to it."

"So am I." She replied, and then there was a brief moment of silence.

"I think this may be the hardest two days of my life." Andy finally said, and then they both laughed. There was more silence. Neither of them was willing to hang up the phone. Finally Andy had to go when the nurse came in to get his signature.

"See you on Friday." She said.

"7:30. Good night." They hung up and Sharon drove back to the station feeling elated.

Sharon thought Friday would never come, and then when it arrived she felt as if time was running out for her do everything that she needed to do to get ready for her weekend with Andy. The coroner had determined that the cause of death for Hector Stanton was alcohol poisoning, and FID submitted their report that supported those findings, allowing her to get that case off of her desk. Since everything was business as usual, she left Randall in charge and left work an hour early to beat traffic and get dinner started.

The kids were all packed up and ready to go, and they were practicing in the living room. Every now and then they would look up to see their mother frantically scurrying around the kitchen, and they would look at each other and smile. It was funny to them to see her so excited. She took the homemade chocolate cake out of the oven to cool and then stuck the London Broil in to cook while she dashed upstairs to shower. Before coming down stairs, she put the good sheets on the bed and made it presentable. She laid out her clothes and went downstairs in her robe, with a towel around her damp hair.

5:30 came and went, but Jim didn't arrive to get the kids. Sharon was beginning to panic, and was nearly hysterical when he did not answer his phone. The kids were still there when she put the potatoes in to roast at 6:30. She frosted the cake and left it on the counter under a glass cover and then dropped the asparagus into the steamer.

"Any luck reaching your father?" She asked the kids. The response was a resounding, "No!"

"I'm going to go get dressed. I'm sure he is alright." Sharon went upstairs at 7:00.

Andy arrived, carrying a cane, an overnight bag, and a bouquet of red roses, at 7:15 PM. Edward met him at the door.

"You must be Mr. Flynn. Come in." Andy was surprised to find Sharon's children home.

"Hi, you are Edward, right?" They stepped into the living room.

"Yes, here, let me take your bag." Edward took the suitcase from Andy's hand and sat it behind the sofa. "These are my sisters, Lily and Rosie." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Andy greeted.

"Dad's running late, and mom is upstairs getting dressed. You can have a seat and she will be right down." Andy was very impressed with the politeness of Sharon's children. He didn't think they looked very much alike, but he could see a resemblance to Sharon in each of them.

"Hi, Mr. Flynn. Mom's told us about you." Rosie shook his hand and showed him to the sofa.

"I hope you don't mind if we continue practicing. We are performing at a wedding in two weeks and we have to practice every chance we get." Edward said.

"No, not at all. You guys go ahead." Andy was impressed again at the musical talent that they possessed, and by the delicious smells coming from the kitchen. His mouth was beginning to water."

Suddenly the front door opened and a strange man stomped into the house, interrupting the song that Andy was enjoying.

"Sorry I'm late. Something came up." The man looked at Andy sitting on the sofa with roses in his lap.

"Who are you?" He asked rudely.

"Mom's date." Edward answered.

"Oh. You fucking her yet?" Andy was appalled at his rudeness. Before he could say anything, someone else did.

"Dad! You stop it!" Lily, who had yet remained silent, was suddenly in her father's face. "You are almost two hours late! We should have been gone before Mom's date got here. This is the first time she's ever invited someone over and you are not going to ruin this for her. You have Margaret. Just let Mom be happy."

"Yeah Dad. If Mom finds you in the house she is going to freak. " Rosie added.

Sharon had come down stairs and stopped in the kitchen to pull the food out of the stove. She walked into the living room. She didn't see Andy sitting on the sofa, only Jim and the kids standing. Panic rose in her, expecting Andy any minute, and mad as hell at Jim for his lack of consideration, and for being in her house.

"Where have you been? You could have called, or at least answered your phone!" She snapped. Andy stood up and stepped in front of her causing her to stop short. He produced the flowers, greeting her warmly with a smile. Sharon quickly calmed down and returned his smile, forgetting about her ex-husband.

"These are for you." Andy presented the flowers.

"They're beautiful!" She replied, taking them from him.

"So are you." He said, checking her out from head to toe. The dress she had chosen for the evening was definitely not a business outfit. It was a navy blue dress that clung to her curves. It showed off all of her assets, long beautiful legs, and graceful, shapely arms. The sleeves were off the shoulder, exposing her neck and a generous amount of cleavage. She looked incredible!

"Wow Mom!" Lily gasped.

"O.M.G!" Rosie spelled out slowly, drawing out each letter.

"You look beautiful Mom." Edward complimented as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

Jim just stared. Andy thought he looked angry.

"Thank you." She smiled. "I guess you've met my brood." She said to Andy.

Yes! I've been listening to them practice. They are wonderful!" He complimented.

"I think so too!" She lovingly admitted. "You kids have a good weekend. Give my love to Grandma." She gave each of them a hug, and they said goodbye.

"Andy, I thought we would eat in the dining room. Everything is ready."

"It smells incredible!" He complimented, walking side-by-side with her to the dining room, holding his cane in one hand, and her arm in the other. Jim just watched them walk away before stomping out to his car, leaving the kids to carry their own bags.


	8. Chapter 8

Strange Dreams – Chapter Eight

"If you want to have a seat, I'll put these flowers in a vase, and bring you a plate." Sharon offered.

"Wait!" He objected, holding on to her arm. "First things first." He reminded her. She stepped willingly into his arms and he held her close to his chest, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'm glad you're here." She admitted, looking into his eyes. "I was so afraid that this whole plan would end in disaster when Jim didn't show up on time."

"But everything is fine now, just as it should be." She nodded at him.

"I'll be right back." She motioned for him to sit at one of the two place settings that she had prepared at one end of a table built for eight. She had arranged an intimate table with the two of them sitting face-to-face. It was a little too formal for his tastes. There were two red tapper candles on the table between them. After she had stepped into the kitchen, he moved one place setting to the head of the table so that instead of sitting across from each other they were seated side by side, and he sat in the other chair. Sharon noticed the change when she came back in with the flowers, but she said nothing. She simply placed the vase in the center of the table and then went back for their plates. Andy was starving and couldn't wait to dig in, but he waited until Sharon was ready to join him at the table.

"I have soda, sparkling water, apple cider, milk, tea, and coffee. What can I bring you?" She asked, playing hostess to the hilt. Andy thought she seemed just a little bit nervous. He could tell that this night meant a lot to her.

"I'll have sparkling water." He smiled. She came back with two glasses and he started to stand up but she waved him back in his seat.

"I hope you don't mind that I moved your seat beside me."

"No, not at all." She smiled. Suddenly their knees touched under the table and excitement shot through her like a fireball.

"Did your brother get back home safely?" She asked, changing to a safer topic.

"Yes, but I don't want to talk about my brother." Andy was enjoying her nervousness.

"Okay, what would you like to talk about?" She asked, taking a bite off the tip of an asparagus stalk. He looked her in the eyes and smiled. She gasped when she felt his hand on her knee, then he chuckled. She smiled and tried unsuccessfully not to blush.

"I feel like I'm on my first date!" She softly grumbled, frustrated with her own behavior.

"Butterflies?" he asked.

"Yes! They're going crazy in there!" she pointed at her stomach which was far too flat for the mother of triplets, or at least that is what Andy thought.

"Okay, I'll be good." He said, taking his hand off her knee. "I'll just sit here and eat my dinner, which is mind-blowing, by the way."

"I'm glad you like it."

They ate the rest of their meal, seasoned with casual conversation, mixed with a hearty dose of flirtation. Andy's hand kept finding its way back to her thigh, and he had ventured up her skirt as far as the lacy edge of her stockings. The fires were definitely burning. Sharon stood up and picked up her empty dishes. She stacked his empty plate on top of hers and left him there, finishing his sparkling water.

"Be right back." He waited as he heard her rinsing the dishes off and loading them into the dishwasher in the kitchen. He picked up his glass and decided to carry it in to her. She was standing at the sink, with her back to him. He slipped behind her and reached around her to hold his glass under the running water. Their bodies were pressed so close together that Sharon grew light headed. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, and she leaned back into him as he pressed into her. He brushed her hair back off of her neck and planted a gentle kiss on her back. A quiet moan escaped her lips. Reaching her hand over her shoulder, she touched his cheek.

"What's for dessert?" He whispered in her ear. Sharon turned off the water and dried her hands on a towel above the sink. Andy took a step back and Sharon turned to face the island.

"Chocolate cake." She said, displaying it like Vanna White on that game show. She was barely able to speak, and when she tried to lift the glass lid off the cake stand, her hand was trembling so much that Andy had to do it. He imagined that her knees were pretty shaky as well. Before she could pick up the knife to cut the cake, Andy had clasped the zipper in the back of her dress and tugged it down. Sharon held on to the counter and Andy slid the dress off her shoulders.

"Step out baby. I don't want to ruin your beautiful dress." He whispered. She continued to hold on to the bar for balance as she stepped out of the dress. He draped it across a bar stool on the other side of the kitchen island. Rational thought abandoned her as she surrendered complete control to him. He stood behind her and took her hand in his. Slowly he brought it back and gently placed it on his crotch so that she felt his desire. He left her hand there, placing his palms on her arms and sliding them slowly up to her shoulders, then around to her breasts. She moaned and let her head fall back against his shoulder. She explored the shape of him with her hand, and stroked him through his trousers as he slowly began to grind. They were both breathing hard and heavy. She didn't know how or when, but suddenly her bra was gone. Andy gently massaged her nipples, sending waves of pleasure to her core. To her shock, he buried a finger into the chocolate frosting on the cake and smeared it on each of her hard buds, then slowly raised the finger to her lips. He slipped the finger into her mouth and she sucked the chocolate off.

"Oh God I want you so bad!" He groaned as he placed his hands on her hips and spun her around to face him. He sucked the chocolate off of her bottom lip, moaning into her mouth. Without the bar to hold on to, she grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself. Andy took a step back and looked at her. The heat of his eyes on her body made her ache. He smiled, his eyes devouring her, and she thought she would faint. He moved closer and closer to his target, and Sharon could not help but cry out as his mouth came in to claim her chocolate covered strawberry. But before he made contact, he stopped himself and stood back.

"I want you in bed." He announced. She went to wipe the chocolate off her breast, but he caught her hand. "No, no, no…that's mine." He whispered smiling.

"Oh God, I don't know if I can do this." She cried. "This is torture!" She was trembling so badly that she couldn't walk.

"Sweet agony." He teased.

"Are you sure it's okay…I don't want to hurt you." She said, reminding him of his wounds.

"That's alright, we are going to take our time, and go real slow. The Doctor said I can do anything that doesn't hurt."

"You asked the Doctor…." She asked, astonished.

"…If it was alright to make love to my woman? Hell yes I did!" They both laughed. "Take those shoes off noodle knees. I don't want you falling down the stairs." He teased. She kicked off her heels and lost three inches in height immediately. They laughed playfully as they made their way up the stairs after putting out the candles. Sharon started to turn down the bed, but Andy stopped her.

"Not yet. Stretch out on your back across the bed." He instructed, and she complied. He walked around the bed, looking at her laying there with chocolate nipples and nothing else except for panties, and stockings. Her body burned in response to his inspection. When he reached the opposite side of the bed, he leaned over and kissed her upside down. She reached for him and he pinned her wrists to the bed .

"Listen to me." He whispered in her ear and she was still. "I want you to close your eyes. Lay still, and just feel. This one is just for you. Do you understand?" He asked. She nodded. "I know how much you like going first." He joked.

"Ha Ha!" she mocked.

"Quiet! Eyes closed! Just feel!" he ordered. His kiss was hard and deep as he forced his tongue deep inside her mouth. His hands stroked her arms lightly, and he stretched them out above her head. He trailed his kisses across her jaw and down to her neck where he sucked the flesh into his mouth, causing her to writhe on the bed. He moved down her body at a painfully slow pace. Hungrily he sucked the chocolate from first one breast and then the next, encouraged by her unrestrained cries of pleasure. He moved back and forth between them, sucking them into his mouth and gently tugging with his teeth. As he moved lower, he licked, kissed and nibbled on her stomach, his hands caressing her sides. She thrust her pelvis upward in anticipation as he found the waistband of her panties. Andy liked the stockings and wanted to keep them on for a little longer, but her panties had to go. He grabbed the narrow leg band oh her hip and ripped it in two with his bare hands, then repeated with the other side and discarded her ruined panties on the floor, then he teased her. He caressed her thighs with his fingers, and planted kisses there, inching closer and closer to the part of her body that was causing her such distress, but never close enough. She moved her hips, seeking contact, but he held back until she finally begged him to touch her. He exhaled slowly within inches of her clit and his hot breath sent sparks through her. He slid his tongue against her and then spread her lips with his fingers, finally diving in, devouring her with his mouth. She was totally uninhibited, screaming and moving her body instinctively to maximize her pleasure. He dipped two fingers inside her and pumped her in time to the rhythm they had created. Finally her cries of pleasure came in waves as she was lost in blissful oblivion. As she lay still beside him, he suddenly heard the unmistakable sound of her sobbing. Her cathartic release summoned so much emotion that she could not contain it and so she cried. He carefully repositioned himself so that he could hold her in his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair.

"I love you so much, baby." He whispered soothingly. After at least 15 minutes, she was calm and quiet in his arms. At first he thought she might have fallen asleep, but then he felt her hand rest on his limp penis. It immediately stood at attention as she began to gently stroke him.

"mmmm. Oh baby!" He moaned softly. He let her roll him onto his back and she got up on her knees beside him. He remembered one of his first dreams of her and smiled. He closed his eyes and waited for her to start.

"Tell me if I hurt you." She said in a soft, husky voice.

"I will" He returned. He held his breath as she carefully straddled his knees, her hand still moving snuggly on his erection. Her tongue lit on the tip and he moaned softly. She licked him like a lollipop and then sucked the head into her hot, moist mouth. He felt her hair, tickling his stomach and thigh as it cascaded around her face. The sensation caused his balls to twitch.

"Oh God this is sooo much better than I dreamed it!'' He groaned as she took more of him into her mouth, sucking hard as she drew back slowly, and then going down on him again quickly, only to repeat the cycle again and again, all the while being careful not to hurt his thigh. He played with her hair, rubbing it all over his stomach.

"Oh God Sharon stop! Please!" He called suddenly through clenched teeth. Sharon jumped back.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" She asked honestly concerned.

"No, no." He was breathing hard, his eyes closed.

"Was I not doing it right?" She questioned.

"Baby, I'm about to explode…You're doing just fine."

"Then why did you tell me to stop? I thought that was what we were trying to accomplish."

"I didn't want to assume that you would be alright with that." He admitted. Sharon relaxed, relieved that she had not made some horrible mistake.

"I have an idea." Andy said. "Help me up." He reached out his hand and they both got off the bed, then he pulled back the covers and slipped in.

"Original idea." Sharon laughed.

"Don't laugh at me, just hop on and let me take you for a ride." He invited. She raised her eyebrows and he snapped his fingers impatiently, pointing at his erection.

"You…sit…now!" He teased. Sharon climbed up on the bed and gently threw one leg over him. He took matters in his own hands and held the head of his penis steady as she positioned herself over him. When they touched the teasing stopped and they were swept away by passion. Pleasure engulfed every inch of her body as he filled her. She held on to the headboard like she had done in his dream, and he let his fingers slide like feathers across her skin. Slowly she began to move, so careful not to hurt him. She tested the waters, moving a little more aggressively, increasing the pace in stages, until she found the right rhythm.

"Oh God!" He moaned, and she froze.

"No! Don't you dare stop!" he begged and she fell back into rhythm.

"That feels so good. You've got me in a vise." She had never seen Andy this close to losing control.

"You like this?" She asked, enjoying her power over him. She clenched and unclenched her muscles as she rode him more vigorously. She became dizzy with passion, finding the action multiplied her own pleasure as well.

"Yes! I can't…" He was barely able to utter.

"You can't what?" She gasped.

"I can't hold on…" Clumsily he reached between them and found her clit, furiously rubbing it until she threw back her head and cried out. Then and only then did he surrender to the pleasure that washed over him as he filled her.


	9. Chapter 9

Strange Dreams – Chapter 9

Andy woke up slowly in the big fluffy bed. He ached all over, but in a very good way. It only took a second to remember where he was and that immediately triggered a smile. He stretched, and grimaced at the soreness of his wounds. He wondered if he had over-done it, but in the end he really didn't care. It was worth it. As he gradually opened his eyes, he reached across the bed and found it empty. He grunted in disappointment and then pulled himself up to a sitting position. He looked around the room and saw that his overnight bag had been placed in a chair beside the bathroom door.

"Sharon, are you in there?" He called groggily, but there was no reply. Disappointed that she had already gotten out of bed, he slipped out from under the covers and got up on his feet, picking up his discarded clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. He was still wearing his undershirt, but he was naked from the waist down so he pulled on his boxer shorts. Andy used the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he walked back out to the bedroom he caught a sudden whiff of bacon, and smiled. Sharon appeared then wearing a white terry cloth robe and carrying a tray of food. Her face lit up when she saw him and he couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Yes it is!" Andy answered as he walked back to the bed. "It will be better if you take that robe off." He flirted. Sharon sat the tray on the bench at the foot of the bed.

"I had to go outside to get the paper." She announced, taking it from under her arm.

"I thought you might like to read it with your breakfast." Sharon straightened out the covers and then took off the robe. She had also slipped on a slinky little peach colored teddy.

"Oh!" Andy commented. "You can leave that on…for a little while." He grinned and she giggled as she climbed back into bed. Andy slipped in on the other side. Sharon climbed on her knees to the bottom of the bed to get the breakfast tray. Andy couldn't resist placing his palm on the back of her thigh. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at him and smiled as he let that hand slide up her leg to admire her sexily clad ass.

"If you rip these Andy, you're going to have to buy me new lingerie." She warned. Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"No you're not." She stated a fact.

"No, I'm not." He admitted, caressing her bottom. Sharon considered giving into the fire that his touch was igniting, but eventually she reached for his hand and removed it from her ass.

"There is plenty of time for that after we eat Mister." She eased the tray across his lap and then sat down beside him. She placed her hand on his opposite cheek and lured him in for a tender minty fresh good morning kiss.

"Have I told you that I'm glad you're here?" She asked.

"Yes, and you showed me too." Sharon fluffed the pillows and propped them up behind Andy so that he could sit more comfortably.

"You know, you would make a terrific nurse." Andy observed.

"Yeah? I'll keep that in mind in case I need to make a career change." She laughed.

"Okay, what do we have here? I smell bacon." Andy lifted the lid off of the tray to reveal a perfect omelet with cheese, bacon on the side, toast with butter and strawberry jam. His eyes grew big, his mouth watered, and his stomach chose that exact moment to growl.

"Oh shoot!" Sharon said so suddenly that it made Andy jump.

"What?"

"I put cups on the tray, but forgot the coffee. Be right back!" Sharon threw back the covers and dashed down the stairs. In a moment, she called up.

"Do you want cream or sugar?"

"No thanks, I like mine black." In a few moments Sharon returned with a carafe. She carefully poured coffee into the two cups on the tray and then sat the carafe on the nightstand. Andy had already spread one of the cloth napkins in his lap. Sharon opened the other and tucked it into the neckline of her teddy. Andy looked at her quizzically.

"What? It's silk." She explained, grabbing one of the two forks and cutting off a piece of omelet.

"This is really nice. Sharing breakfast in bed." Andy said before lifting a bacon strip to his mouth.

"I hope you don't mind the sharing part." Sharon said. "The tray isn't big enough for two plates."

"I love sharing." He answered, offering her a bite of his bacon, which she accepted.

Sharon and Andy finished breakfast. Then he unrolled the newspaper while she moved the tray to the bench at the foot of the bed. She poured them more coffee and then settled down beside Andy where they read the paper together. They studied the police blotter, laughed over the comics and the personal ads, and finally worked the crossword puzzle together. Eventually, it lay in a neat pile on the floor on Andy's side of the bed. Sharon moved in next to him and Andy placed his arm around her shoulder.

"How are your wounds? Would you like me to help you change the bandages?" Sharon offered.

"Maybe later." He drew her close to his side and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to think this is weird, but I've been thinking." Sharon started.

"Oh no…" Andy teased and then laughed. Sharon playfully punched him in the arm.

"I'm serious. I was going to pay you a compliment." She whined.

"Oh, well go ahead then."

"I was just going to say that I think this is the best sex I've ever had."

"Yeah well, I've seen your husband, so that explains a lot." Sharon fained surprise and then giggled.

"In all the years I was married, I never felt…desired, or loved as much as I did with you last night. I always blamed myself for that, for not being enough to satisfy him."

"Wait, wait, wait! In all the years that you were together, how many times did he fake an orgasm?" Sharon was startled by his question.

"Never, but…"

"How many times did you?" She didn't answer, but he wasn't really expecting her to. He had made his point. "My guess is this woman came onto him and he took the bait thinking that he wouldn't get caught and could have his cake and eat it too."

"I sure made it easy for him. I never had a clue."

"You just trusted your husband and your friend. You are supposed to be able to do that. They just let you down. It wasn't your fault."

"How did we even get on this subject? I don't want to talk about him…not now!"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Parking deck sex and chocolate cake!" She laughed out loud and Andy laughed with her. "I can't believe that I'm acting like this at my age."

"Well that's the way I roll." Andy joked.

"Oh yeah? I found my bra on top of the refrigerator!" She blurted. Andy grinned. Just then Andy's cellphone rang and he picked it up from where he has put it on the nightstand. He grimaced when he saw the caller id.

"Provenza! Do you mind? He'll just keep calling."

"Go ahead, but you are mine today…" She threatened playfully.

"Believe me, he is no competition for you."

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?" She asked.

"No. Don't move. I won't be on but a sec." Andy answered the phone. "Yeah, what's up?...I'm at home…What do you mean you are at my apartment?...Well then I'm not home…" Sharon tried not to laugh. "You didn't say you were coming over, and I made other plans…..I can't drive so I took a cab…I'm staying with a friend….None of your business…yes a lady friend, and if you only knew what you were interrupting…No I didn't answer my phone during sex. We were just getting started, and I know that you wouldn't stop calling till I picked up." Andy winked at Sharon. "You don't know her…" He covered the mouthpiece and added "Like I know her." Then continued. "I won't be home…sometime late tomorrow evening…I'll call when I get home…bye." Andy hung up the phone.

"Wow! You managed to tell the truth! Except for when you said we were just getting started. My side of the bed is feeling a little cold." She challenged.

"Well we will have to do something about that won't we?" He dropped his phone on the nightstand and rolled over so that his body completely covered hers.

"Am I too heavy?" He asked looking her in the face.

"No. I love the weight of you." She admitted. He savored the evidence of her desire, her hooded eyes, her sultry voice, and her labored breathing. Gently he planted kisses all over her face, beginning with her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips, and finally her chin.

"I promised I wouldn't rip your underwear off again, but that means that I'm going to have to get off you cause they have got to come off." He kissed her lips quickly and then rolled off of her causing her to groan in protest.

"It's just temporary, I promise." Sharon jumped up and stood on the mattress at the foot of the bed facing Andy who stopped and stared at her a moment in disbelief.

"Oh my God YES!" He exclaimed. Sharon then enticed him by doing a little striptease. She eased her panties down and stepping out of them, then she spun them around her finger and tossed them at Andy, giggling the whole time. Her teddy was just long enough to hide the goods, that is, until she began to move her hips and inch it up. Andy couldn't take his eyes off of her as she exposed more and more of her body, finally slipping it over her head and flinging it across the room. Andy began to bounce the bed and she lost her footing and fell into his arms a little too hard. When he cried out in pain, she quickly became concerned for him.

"No damage done….It was my own fault…I'm alright" He exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to face you in the office after I've seen you like this?" He asked and they both laughed. "It's like I have his BIG secret that nobody else knows." Sharon rolled over onto her back beside him.

"I'm waiting." She taunted. Andy sat up and pulled off his shirt revealing a gauze bandage wrapped around his mid-section, to match the one wrapped around his thigh. Then he slipped off his shorts and got back under the covers. When he rolled on top of her, Sharon made room for him between her legs. She caressed his bare biceps and let her fingertips glide across his chest. She was consumed with the need to touch him, to feel his skin against her own. She drew up her knees and wrapped her legs around him and he satisfied his own need for contact by feeling them up.

"My God you have the most amazing legs!" He kissed her and her breasts pressed against his chest. She arched her back bringing her body in full contact with him. Their lips parted, barely touching.

"You are everything." He whispered. "Everything I want." Her mouth opened beneath his and he slid in his tongue as he entered her and she moaned her delight. Their bodies became one, moving together as they made love slowly, taking their time. After a while, his left leg, which had been bearing most of his weight, began to shake and so he rolled over, bringing her with him. She smoothly transitioned into the position that he loved so much the night before. She rode him slowly and he watched her face as she languished in the moment. Her head rolled around and he watched how her hair moved with her, brushing her back and then falling over her nipples. He wanted to touch every inch of her. The feel of his hands slowly mapping her body made her feel free and alive. As the fury built up inside her, she began to move with purpose. She squeezed him inside her and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her passion. They both began to moan, softly at first, but as their lovemaking became more and more intense, their cries of passion grew louder until it became something primal that neither could stop. He knew the moment that she plummeted over the edge. She definitely wasn't faking this. Moments later he stopped resisting and let the feelings over take him. Afterwards, Andy spooned her and they took an afternoon nap together.

An hour later, Andy woke up and he lay there quietly watching her sleep. He woke her up by tickling her nose with a strand of her own hair. It was almost 4:00 in the afternoon. Sharon helped him change his bandages and then Andy made his way downstairs to the living room while Sharon took a quick shower. She carried the dishes down to the kitchen and fixed sandwiches from last night's leftover roast. She and Andy enjoyed dinner in front of the television, and then shared a slice of cake and a glass of cold milk while watching the Laker's game.


	10. Chapter 10

Strange Dreams Chapter 10

Sharon started to feel a nervousness building inside her stomach. Andy was sitting on the other end of the sofa and for the first time that weekend he was quiet. He hadn't uttered a sound in at least 20 minutes. Of course part of that time he had been reading the sports page, but for several minutes he had just been sitting there staring into space with a goofy grin on his face. She worried that perhaps he was getting bored already.

"Andy, is everything alright?" She finally asked.

"Oh," He snapped out of it, "Yes, I was just sitting here thinking about how much I'm going to hate for this weekend to end." Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. "I just want to lock the whole world outside and stay here with you forever." He smiled and reached across the sofa to touch her. He massaged her bare foot.

"I know what you mean. This time with you has meant so much more to me than I ever imagined." She said. "We still have six more hours before the kids get home. You can stay a while longer can't you?" He slipped his hands up the leg of her baggy pj bottoms and rubbed her calf.

"As long as you let me." He confirmed. Their eyes locked for a few moments and then Sharon crawled over to his side of the couch. They put their feet up on the ottoman and cuddled together under a blanket where they sat quietly for several minutes. Sharon marveled at how comfortable that she felt with him in her home. She rested her head on his shoulder and he ran his fingers through her tousled tresses.

"I want you to know that I meant it when I said I love you." She said suddenly.

"I hope so, and I hope that you don't think that I said those words to you lightly. I mean I know I have a bit of a reputation with women…but this…you and me…it's different." He replied thoughtfully.

"Different how?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not even my ex-wife, truth-be-told." He admitted.

"Andy…what are we going to do? This is all happening so fast, but I don't want it to stop. What are we going to do about work?" She fretted.

"We won't have to worry about that until they release me to go back to work." He stated.

"Do we keep it a secret? I just don't feel right pretending that you don't mean anything to me."

"We could always play it up. I'll growl at you and call you a bitch, and you can follow me around waving your rulebook in my face." Andy laughed. Sharon tried not to but couldn't stop it.

"Seriously, we need to figure out what we are going to do before we run into each other at work. I don't know if I'll be able to keep a straight face." She admitted.

Just then the front door opened and both of Sharon's daughters walked in.

"I am not going to Dad's house anymore! Nobody can make me." Lily stated defiantly, and then marched up the stairs to her room.

"If she doesn't have to go, I'm not going either." Rosie added, following her sister up the stairs.

Jim stomped in behind them, dropping three overnight bags in the middle of the living room floor. Sharon looked over at the clock on the wall. It was only 9:30 in the morning. Jim usually never brought the kids home until 1 or 2 in the afternoon.

"Well aren't you cozy?" He grumbled. "Is this how you act in front of our children?"

Before she could respond, Edward strolled in.

"The orgies don't usually start till noon on Sunday, Dad" Edward replied with a serious face.

Sharon and Andy fought to keep a straight face. She felt very proud of her son just then.

"Don't be a smartass, Eddie." Jim scolded.

"Dad, why do you even bother? You pick us up and drag us to your house and then you leave us there alone all weekend, or worse, you leave us with Margaret. She is so desperate to have Mom's life. She has her husband, and she tries to act like we are her kids, like we are this big happy family. But newsflash, she won't ever be Mom. We are done. The girls and I have decided that we would rather stay here in our own house from now on, than go to your house and be ignored all weekend."

"Well too bad. You are my kids too and the court says you come with me every other weekend."

"I guess if you want to toss us across your shoulder and carry us to the car, then handcuff us, chain-gang style to keep us from making a dash for it, we'll see you in two weeks." Edward smirked.

Jim stared at his son, then at Sharon.

"What? He has a point." Sharon tried not to grin.

"If you were a better mother, these kids would be more respectful to their father." He insulted.

"It's always about someone else isn't it Dad? Nothing is ever your fault." Lily accused as she came back into the room.

"All of this is your fault. If you had been a better husband, you would still be married to Mom instead of living in the middle of hell with your mistress." Rosie blasted sarcastically. "If you were a better father, you would schedule time to be with us instead of running off to Palm Beach to golf with your friends when it is our weekend to visit you."

"Should I leave?" Andy whispered to Sharon who was still sitting halfway in his lap."

"No, stay." She pulled his arms tighter around her.

"I had this weekend planned for a month…" He defended.

"Yes, but you should have planned to spend it with us. We're going off to college soon." She reminded him. "You picked us up hours late, and now you are dumping us off hours early, like you can't wait to be rid of us. Mom made plans and you have stomped all over them without a second thought. You owe Mom and Mr. Flynn an apology."

"You want me to apologize to the guy who is fucking my wife?" He snapped. The room was silent for a few brief seconds.

"Um, EX-wife." Sharon corrected.

"Oh for god's sake! I don't have time for this shit!" Jim turned and stomped out of the house, slamming the front door behind him.

"Well, okay then." Sharon said after a few moments. Everyone burst out laughing. Sharon got up and gave each of her kids a hug.

"I'm really sorry that your weekend didn't go well."

"Listen, I think I better go." Andy said.

"You stay right there mister." Sharon ordered. She sat back down and pulled the throw back across their laps. Edward sat down on the other end of the sofa and picked up the sports page from the coffee table. Rosie turned on the television and scrolled through the channels until she found a movie for them to watch. Andy wrapped his arms around Sharon, who snuggled up next to him.

"This is nice." He whispered in her ear after everyone got settled.

"Yes it is." She agreed.


	11. Chapter 11

Strange Dreams: Chapter Eleven

Sharon had barely gotten settled in her office on Monday morning when the door flew open and Interim Chief Will Pope barged in. The door closed just a little too loudly, and he quickly apologized, but just as quickly got down to business.

"Why am I getting anonymous phone messages from concerned citizens about you and Andy Flynn?" He demanded. Sharon's jaw dropped and she immediately thought of Jim.

"Tell me this is all some big joke…please." Sharon removed her glasses and placed them on the desk in front of her. She covered her face with both hands before running her fingers through her hair. She took a few deep breaths.

"Say something…Please!" Will dropped into the chair facing her.

"The calls were most likely from my ex-husband, Jim." She explained slowly and calmly. Will looked relieved.

"So it's not true?" He asked hopefully. Sharon shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"No, it is true." She admitted. Will angrily jumped to his feet and began pacing, making Sharon nervous.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Just a week."

"JUST A WEEK!" He repeated loudly.

"Listen Chief, can we lower the volume a little bit please? Andy and I are going to work this out before he is released to come back to work."

"What's to work out? You can't become involved with him. You're Internal Affairs." He stopped pacing and put his hands on his hips.

"Well…technically you're right about that." Sharon tried to joke about the play on words, but Will was not amused.

"What are you thinking? Do you think you can just have a little fling and then go on about your business without it affecting your job…or his?" Sharon considered this a moment before answering.

"How IS Deputy Chief Johnson?" She asked sarcastically. Will simply stared at her, appalled that she would bring up his previous affair with Brenda.

"That is uncalled for." He said finally. "That was in the past…"

"It is no different except that neither of us is married, and we don't technically work together." She held back nothing.

"You need to handle this!" Will leaned across the desk and got up in her face. "Fuck him, get it out of your system and get back to your job Captain! He won't even sit behind a desk at Parker Center until this is finished. Do you understand?" He growled.

"Yes Sir" Sharon responded through clenched teeth. Will straightened and stomped out of her office, closing the door behind him. After several seconds, Sharon sat back down and rested her head in her hands.

"Oh shit!" she muttered under her breath. Things couldn't possibly get much worse.

Andy answered the phone on the third ring. He smiled when he saw the number on the caller ID.

"Good morning, beautiful! I sure missed you last night."

"Do you answer all of your calls this way?"

" Oh Sharon. It's you." He sounded disappointed.

"What?"

"Hey! Just kidding. I knew it was you…caller ID." He laughed.

"Oh."

"What's up? You sound like you are having a horrible day." He wore a look of concern on his face as he took the phone back to the table where his morning coffee was steaming in the mug.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know that Pope knows about us." He could hear the stress in her voice.

"You told him?" Andy was surprised.

"He told me. He got an anonymous tip from a concerned citizen." She said sarcastically.

"Your ex? Do you think it was Jim?"

"That was my guess. Anyway, I thought you should know. I didn't want you to be caught off guard."

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with it alone."

"I'm not ashamed, damn it!" She insisted.

"I'm glad." Andy chuckled. "Neither am I."

"It's just that I miss you." Her voice softened.

"That's more like it." He smiled. "Come over for lunch. I'll make you forget your troubles for a little while." The line was silent so long that he thought they had been disconnected.

"12:30?" She asked suddenly.

"I'll be right here waiting." He promised. "Do you know where I am?"

"I know how to find you."

"I know you do." He smiled and sipped his hot coffee.

"Do you need me to bring you anything?" She asked.

"Just bring me you."

"I'll see you later then." They said goodbye and hung up the phone.

It took forever for noon to come, but as soon as it did, Sharon quickly made her way to the elevator, shouting out to Lieutenant Elliot that she had her cell phone and would be returning in about two hours.

Thirty minutes later, she was ringing Andy's bell. He opened the door and pulled her inside. He took her in his arms and pressed her up against the back of the door. He kissed her firmly on her mouth and then moved to her neck. She groaned as he slipped his tongue into her ear.

"Andy" she sighed into his neck.

Andy began ushering her back to his bedroom without a word. He didn't want to waste a moment with her. She fell backwards onto his bed and he was on her. He pushed her skirt up around her waist and had her panties off so fast it made her dizzy with desire. He buried his face between her thighs and she wrapped her legs around his head, moaning and writhing beneath him. He drove her insane with his tongue. Knowing that he had the power to make Sharon Raydor loose her composure excited him like nothing else. The blood throbbed in his ears as he lost himself in the taste of her sex.

"OH GOD!" He heard her scream again and again as she spilled rivers into his hungry mouth.

He wanted desperately to bury himself inside her. He rose above her, positioning himself.

"Fuck me!" she demanded in a deep voice, thick with passion. She pulled him to her, making him want her more than he could bear. He let out a primal roar as he disappeared inside her. Sharon gasped for air as she nearly passed out from the intense passion that consumed her. They were oblivious to the sound of Andy's headboard beating against the wall, or the loud squeeking of the mattress beneath the force of their lovemaking. They paid no heed to the lamp that flew off the nightstand. They were lost and out of control.

"FUCK Yes!" Andy screamed as he struck gold. Sharon came again as he collapsed on top of her, spent. He held her trembling body beneath him.

"This." He whispered softly, trying to catch his breath. "I love this." He lovingly stroked her hair and her cheek. "I love you. I'm not giving this up." she stroked his back with a light touch of her fingertips

"I'm not giving you up. Whatever I have to do to keep this, I'll do it." He promised. She kissed his scratchy neck, unshaved, and moist from the sweat of his exertion.

"I love you Andy." She said before he covered her mouth with his.

Sharon checked herself in the mirror before stepping out of the ladies room in the lobby of Parker Center before getting on the elevator to ride back up to her office. She debated whether or not to call Jim and give him a piece of her mind, but in the end she knew he wasn't worth it. Her relationship with Andy was something that they would have eventually had to deal with. Jim just sped up the process. It was clear to both Sharon and Andy that whatever they felt for each other, it was there to stay. It was more than a roll in the hay. It was definitely worth fighting to keep it, but just how much would they be willing to sacrifice to be together?


	12. Chapter 12

Strange Dreams – Chapter Twelve

Andy arrived at the police station on the morning of his first day back to work after the accident. He got off the elevator on the ninth floor and strolled down the corridor toward the murder room. Suddenly Sharon walked out of Chief Pope's office and she was crying. He was very concerned, but didn't want any of the other officers to suspect his motive.

"Captain, are you alright?" He asked.

"This is your fault!" She snapped at him and stomped away.

"Wait!" He called but she kept walking quickly down the hallway, putting distance between them.

He followed her, but he was slowed by his injured leg and could not keep up. Provenza called him over as soon as he passed through the murder room and he was torn between reporting for work and following Sharon at the risk of exposing their relationship. He decided to let Sharon go for now and give her time to cool off while he checked in for work, then he would slip away later to go check on her.

The office celebrated Andy's return by throwing a party. Provenza slapped a party hat on Andy's head and everyone threw confetti at him. There was a big cake and a big balloon. Andy thought he would never get away. He hurried up to the tenth floor after pretending to go to the men's room. Sharon's office door was open and the light was turned off. He poked his head inside and discovered that her office was empty…literally. Only a desk and chair remained. An officer that he didn't know stopped him.

"If you are looking for Captain Raydor, she was let go." He said.

"What!" Andy asked.

"Yes sir. She was caught having an affair with another officer and they fired her this morning. Who would have thought the Captain had it in her? I sure didn't." He offered.

"No! No! That's not right!" Andy protested. He felt his heart race in his chest. He had to find her.

Andy sat up abruptly, suddenly wide awake. What a terrible dream! He tried to shake it off, but it was stubborn. The image of her crying lingered as he showered and dressed for the appointment with his doctor. Six weeks had passed by too quickly. He had enjoyed the freedom of being able to see Sharon several times a week without having to worry about being exposed. He spent the weekends at her house with her kids, and even accompanied her to the wedding reception to watch them perform. Gavin went with them and the three of them enjoyed themselves socially. Andy even thought about introducing Robert to Gavin if the thing with the college professor didn't work out. He was deeply in love with Sharon, but the result of his appointment today could put obstacles in their way. He told Sharon that he was willing to retire to continue the relationship, but the hardest parts of the past six weeks were the hours when everyone else was at work. He missed the excitement of the job. He had avoided thinking about it until now.

Andy flipped through an issue of Men's Health in the waiting room until his name was called.

"Mr. Flynn, I'm sorry for the delay. The doctor had an emergency this morning. Thank you for being such a patient patient." The plump twenty-something receptionist chuckled flirtatiously as she escorted him back to an examination room and took his temp and blood pressure, then left him alone. The doctor tapped on the door twenty minutes later, after Andy had read every poster on the walls of the 20' x 20' room. The doctor's head appeared around the corner of the door, followed by the rest of him.

"Andy! How are you feeling today? Ready to get back to work?" He closed the door and flipped through Andy's file. Andy shrugged.

"You lack enthusiasm. Is something wrong?" The doctor looked at him intently.

"I just haven't slept very well recently." Andy admitted.

"Well let's have a look-see, shall we?"

Forty-five minutes later, Andy paid his co-pay and left the doctor's office with his release papers to return to work. The only thing left to do was get a sign off from the department shrink. He called immediately and made an appointment for later in the week.

Will Pope walked into Sharon's office uninvited, and closed it behind him.

"Chief Pope! Can I help you?" She asked.

"Do you have a minute to talk about Andy?" He asked. Sharon sighed and rolled her eyes, then tried to mentally prepare her for what was coming next. She knew that Andy had been released to return for work, but she had not talked to him since his appointment with the departmental Psychologist.

"Sure, come on in. Have a seat." She motioned towards the empty chair in front of her and he sat down.

"I have not said anything else to you about your….whatever it is…with Flynn, but it is time to talk about it. You know he was released to return to work…what are you going to do?"

"Either he retires, I retire, or I put in for a transfer. What do you suggest?" She asked. Will rolled his eyes this time.

"No chance that you two will wrap this thing up anytime soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Just what do you think, 'this' is? Andy is not just someone I'm having meaningless sex with. I have real feelings for him. My kids like him." She explained. Will nodded his understanding, but it was clear that he was not thrilled about the situation.

"I need you in FID. This law suit against the department is not going away. It is really serious and could hurt the department even more than the Rampart case. You are the best defense we have. I can't trust anyone else to handle this. I need you on this case and Andy is a co-defendant. Even if he retired; which is something that I really don't want to see happen, your dating him is a huge conflict of interest. Would you consider putting your relationship on hold until the law suit plays out? Please!" Sharon struggled with the stress of the situation.

"I will talk to Andy about it. I can't make any promises." She answered. Will nodded.

"While we are on the subject, do you know anything about this issue that he complained about to the department psych?" He pried. Sharon was confused and asked for clarification.

"What 'issue'?"

"He claims to be suffering from terrible nightmares which he thinks are post-traumatic stress related." Will confided. Sharon was even more confused.

"Andy has never said anything to me about having nightmares related to the incident." She admitted.

"He wouldn't be making it up to delay his return to work, thus prolonging your involvement, would he?" Will voiced the first thought that had popped into her mind.

"I'll talk to him about that as well." She promised.

"Thank you. I need Andy back at work and they won't allow that with this PTSD in the picture." Will stood up and prepared to leave.

"Chief, I want to thank you for not getting up in my face about Andy. I really appreciate it. This is a tense situation, but we both want things to work out for us and for the LAPD. I just appreciate the patience you have shown. We both do."

"I understand Captain, but my patience has a limit. You need to resolve this soon. You both are valuable to the department. If it comes down to losing one of you, it will bad for everyone. You need to be certain that he will not one day resent you for bringing an end to his career. After the new wears off, will you resent him if it costs you yours?" Will brought up some good points. She thought about them long after he left her alone. She thought about them on the drive to Andy's apartment after work.

He greeted her with a cheerful smile and open arms, but she braced herself for what she had decided was the best thing for everyone.

"Andy, we need to talk." She avoided his embrace and sat down in the recliner instead of beside him on the sofa.

"What is wrong? You are worrying me." He said suddenly, sitting back down on the couch.

"I think we need to take a break. I've enjoyed our time together, but everything happened so fast, and now the new is wearing off. I just need to focus on work, and you need to get back to work." She hated being cold to him, but it was the only way that she was going to make it through the lies she had to tell to get him to let her go.

"What? Did Pope say something to you again?" He demanded.

"No. I've been thinking about this and I just don't need this kind of relationship in my life right now. " Andy was growing angrier with each passing second.

"That is bullshit! We are great together. If you are worried, I'll retire. I'll tell Pope myself tomorrow. Hell! I'll call him right now."

"No! I can't live like this. I don't want a relationship that has to be kept secret. We will end up hating each other if we give up everything that we have worked for to be together. I know that I said I could do it, but I can't. I love my job and I am not going to leave it on a whim."

"On a WHIM? Sharon, we talked about this. If you don't want to quit or transfer, I don't mind retiring. I'll draw my full pension."

"I can't let you do that. There is no future for us. You need to let me go." Sharon was queen when it came to staring contests, but she couldn't look him in the eye. "Please just let me go."

"Why do you have to be such a BITCH!" Andy snapped. "It is so easy for you to just walk away. I thought we really had something special. Looks like you had me fooled. You want to go? Fine. Get the hell out and thanks for the fuck CAPTAIN RAYDOR! You know where the door is." It broke her heart to hurt him, but she stood up and walked out the front door. She cried all the way home.


	13. Chapter 13

Strange Dreams – Chapter Thirteen

Andy was a wreck. His worst fears had become a reality. He had lost her. Finally, at his age, he learned what love was all about, only to have it ripped from his hands. He was shaken. He was shaking. He could barely hold his hand steady enough to dial his sponsor's number. Thank God he had the good sense to put him on speed dial.

"Hello, Andy. Is everything alright?" The concerned voice on the other line inquired.

"Peter, I'm going down fast man." Andy sat on the sofa with his head in his hand.

"Where are you now?" Peter asked.

"I'm in my apartment."

"Is there any alcohol there? Have you taken a drink?"

"No. No, but I want one. I need one." His voice cracked.

"Can you hold on for ten minutes? I can be there in ten minutes." Andy heard keys jangling on the other end of the phone.

"Yes."

"Hang on. I'm on my way."

"You're really saving my life man." Andy said before they both hung up. Ten minutes later Andy opened the front door to let him in.

"Thanks for coming so fast." Andy said.

"Thanks for calling me so fast." Peter replied, placing an encouraging hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Make some coffee and let's sit down and talk." Andy escorted Peter to the kitchen and poured two cups of strong black coffee and carried them to the table.

"What's going on Andy?" Peter didn't try to guess the source of Andy's distress, but rather gave him the opportunity to express it in his own words.

"I've been seeing a woman from work, secretly, for about two months. Everything was going great. I loved her. I loved her kids. It actually started feeling like I was part of a family. I haven't thought about having a drink the whole time we've been together. That's really saying something." Andy explained.

"You said 'secretly.' What do you mean by that?" Peter probed.

"Because we work together. It's kind of against the rules." Peter nodded.

"And something happened to change the relationship?"

"She came over tonight, and right out of the blue said the new had worn off and she needed space.

She said that she wanted me to let her go! Can you believe that?" Andy asked.

"What did you do?" Peter continued.

"I told her to get the hell out, but I didn't want her to go." Andy was clearly distraught.

"Maybe it's been coming on for a while and you just didn't see it. Is that possible?" Peter asked.

"We made love just last night. It was amazing! We really don't have a problem sexually. We get along great! I make her laugh, she makes me laugh…I don't get it." Andy shook his head.

"What else would have made her change her mind?" Peter inquired. "Do you think it was keeping the relationship a secret? Perhaps her conscience began to bother her."

"I offered to take early retirement so that we could stay together." Andy revealed. Peter's eyes widened.

"You would have left the force for her? You really must love her to consider that course of action. I know how much your job means to you." Peter deduced.

"I know, right? I don't get it." Andy sipped his coffee and massaged his temples.

"Perhaps she knows that too and her guilt prevented her from letting you make that sacrifice." Peter suggested. Andy froze for a moment, considering that.

"It wouldn't be impossible, I guess." Andy realized.

"No matter the reason behind what she did, drinking is no solution to your problem." Peter reminded him. "Just think of how much worse it will make things if you give into your urges. Right now, there is a chance that things could be worked out with this woman, but if you fall of the wagon, you would destroy any chance of getting past this." Andy thought about his words and nodded.

"Thanks Peter. You always know just what to say." Andy was relieved that the urge was losing its grip on him. He still felt the need for a drink, but it seemed more controllable now.

"Thanks for not making comments about this being over a woman." He continued.

"No problem. Women can drive you to drink quicker than anything though." Peter acknowledged. "If you want the relationship to work, you have to fight that urge just like you did by calling me. I'm not a Psychiatrist, but I think you need to respect her request for space. Go back to work and give the relationship a little time. It doesn't have to be fixed right this second. It is human nature to try to put a quick fix on the problem so that you can keep from letting her slip through your fingers, but giving her a little time will not hurt, and it might even help." Peter made sense. Andy felt more relaxed.

"I know where we can find a meeting that starts in two hours. Have you eaten dinner?" Peter asked.

"No." Andy admitted.

"Let's go have dinner and go to the meeting. It will help." Peter suggested and Andy agreed. He took their cups, rinsed them out and left them in the sink.

"Don't worry about your keys. I'll drive." Peter offered.

Sharon played with her food at the dinner table. Her children were very excited about graduation which would be taking place in two weeks, but she was distracted.

"Mom!" Rosey raised her voice.

"What?" Sharon snapped to attention.

"I was talking to you and you weren't even listening." Rosey accused.

"I'm sorry sweetie. What were you saying?" She managed a weak smile.

"I said that the principal said that each graduate could only get four invitations, but then he tried to give the three of us only four invitations to share, like we only counted as one person!" Rosie repeated.

"But Eddie didn't let him get away with it. He threatened to charge him with discrimination." Lily added.

"He finally compromised and gave us each three, so we thought…" Rosey continued.

"I'll give a pair to Dad and Margaret." Eddie reluctantly suggested.

"We'll give my three and Eddie's extra one to the Grands." Lily offered.

"And that will leave my three for you, Gavin and Andy." Rosey announced.

"I'm sorry kids. I don't think Andy will be going." Sharon said.

"What do you mean? He said he would love to go." Eddie reminded.

"Andy and I are going to take a break for a little while." She announced, standing to begin clearing the table.

"Did he dump you? How could he…" Eddie asked, growing upset.

"No. This is my decision." She clarified.

"Why! You love him!" Lily shouted. Sharon sat back down at the table.

"Being a cop is not like any other job. When you are a cop, it is more than just what you do. It is who you are. Andy was going to give up who he is to be with me. I couldn't let him do that. I would have quit first myself, but this case that I'm working on is bigger than just Andy and me. If it doesn't go well, it could end careers. It could break the city financially. It could put dangerous criminals back out on the street, because if we lose, every criminal that we have put behind bars will have just cause to request a retrial. This is bigger than just us, and it is more important than my happiness. Do you understand?" Sharon explained. The children understood. They understood that their rock was trying hard not to crumble.

"When the case is over, will you two get back together?" Rosey asked. Sharon shook her head in despair.

"I had to hurt him to make him let go. It was for his own good, but he will never forgive me. Andy and I are through." Sharon got up and finished clearing the table. Her children sat there looking at each other. When Sharon came back into the room, Eddie went to her and hugged her.

"When he understands why you did it, he will forgive you Mom. He loves you." He comforted.

"I hope so." She replied, hugging him back.

"Why don't you go relax Mom? Let us clean up the kitchen." Sharon looked at each of her kids. She was so proud of them. They were good kids.

"Thank you," She said, "but I really need to stay busy. The idea you had about the invitations is really good. Don't worry. We will find someone to give the extra ticket to. It's Friday night. Don't you kids have a game, or some party to go to?" She tried to sound upbeat.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Lily asked.

"No, but everything should just go on normally. The less disruption the better it will be for everybody."

"Are you sure that it is okay? We don't want you to be alone." Lily admitted.

"Go and have fun. This is your time. You won't have many more opportunities to be with your friends before you all spread out in different directions. You should enjoy yourselves now before it is too late. I'll be fine…I promise."

After the kids pulled out of the driveway, Sharon shed the armor she had been wearing all evening. She collapsed on the sofa and had a good cry until the doorbell brought her to her senses. Cautiously, Sharon walked to the door on tiptoes, wondering who would be at her door at that hour. She looked out the peephole and was suddenly relieved. She pulled open the door.

"Oh God! I'm so glad to see you. How did you know that I needed you?" Gavin stepped through the threshold.

"Lily sent me a text message. I was at the symphony." He took off his coat and scarf and tossed them over the back of the recliner.

"I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely.

"Don't worry. They were having an off night. It was definitely not their best performance. Now what is going on? Spill it all. Cry on my shoulder. I won't even tell you that I told you so." He took her arm and they walked over to the couch.

"Oh Gavin, it's this law suit! It is a huge problem." Sharon cried. Gavin plucked a tissue from the box on the end table and handed it to her.

"I know, and knowing you as I do, I have no doubt that you are putting the needs of LAPD, and the entire city of Los Angeles before your own."

"The ramifications of this…"She began to explain.

"You don't have to tell ME about the ramifications. It's your sense of duty to everyone else in the world," He broadly swept his arm through the air. "And the fact that you think all of that trumps your RIGHT to happiness that you should be explaining." Gavin said.

"I didn't want to be selfish." She cried, using the tissue that he gave her.

"Honey, you are the most selfless person that I know." He looked at her sympathetically. "Come on over here." Sharon slid over and put her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Use the tissue not the suit." He cautioned. Sharon laughed through her tears. What a strange pair they made. She was so glad that he was there.


	14. Chapter 14

Strange Dreams – Chapter 14

"Captain Raydor, come in." Will Pope greeted. Sharon walked on into his office and stood by her boss' desk while he ended the personal call he was on.

"I have to go Estelle…I am busy….I'm sorry but we'll talk about this later. Goodbye." He hung up the phone, but Sharon heard the voice of an angry woman on the other end of the phone, right up till he dropped the receiver in its cradle.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm really glad you came by. I have something that I need to discuss with you." He rested his elbows on his desk and pressed his fingertips together in front of his face, as was his habit to do. "Please have a seat."

"Don't worry about me and Andy. It's over." She announced, dropping into the seat opposite him. Will smiled at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry that I had to ask you to do that, but it really is the best thing for everyone. You may not see that now, but in time you will." He stood and walked around the desk and leaned back against the edge. Sharon immediately felt uncomfortable. He was so close to her that his leg was almost touching her knee. There was a brief awkward silence. In those moments, Sharon heard the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears. Surely not! She tried to convince herself that she was misinterpreting his behavior, but then he reached over and gently brushed her hair back from her face with his index finger, allowing it to linger on her cheek.

"Chief! What are you doing?" She demanded, rising to her feet.

"Relax Sharon." He had never called her by her first name before. It was always Captain Raydor, or Sharon Raydor, never just Sharon.

"Don't tell me to relax." She put her chair between them, stepping around behind it. "You insisted that there is no way that I can continue my relationship with Andy Flynn, but now you're…"

"You're right, Captain, I'm sorry." He admitted. He stood up and walked over to the window to shut the blinds. "Listen, can we just back-track a few minutes here. I never intended to do that. I don't know what happened, but I didn't mean to suggest…" He approached her with both his hands outstretched, his palms facing her. She took a step backwards.

"You did though. You were hitting on me! How can you do that after what I just gave up for this department and for this damned lawsuit? I LOVE ANDY! How did you think I would respond to your advances?" She demanded.

"I didn't think. I just…" He began.

"You were thinking with your dick!" She accused. He was shocked to hear her speak like that. Usually she was so proper.

"I'm a man Sharon, sometimes we do that." He admitted.

"Did you think that I would be agreeable because of my relationship with Andy? Do you think I am the kind of woman who makes a habit of sleeping with her co-workers?" She was close to tears now.

"No Sharon, of course not." He tried to calm her down.

"Please, Captain Raydor. Don't call me Sharon. You never have before, and I would prefer that you not start now."

"Fine, Captain Raydor. Will you please sit down and let us discuss this calmly and rationally so that we can get back to business. I really do have to talk to you about a work related issue." Will returned to his side of the desk.

"I promise that I will never do that again if you will please just sit down." They both sat down at the same time.

"I apologize to you. You are right. I was thinking with my dick. You seemed very vulnerable and I felt really bad that you were taking the breakup so hard that…it aroused me and I acted without thinking things through. I wanted to comfort you and the wires got crossed. I stepped over the line and I am deeply, honestly sorry." He repented.

"Okay." Sharon composed herself. "Don't ever do it again." She warned.

"I won't." He promised.

"You have another issue?" She asked.

"Yes. Beginning next Monday, I want you to set up some training sessions with Major Crimes Division to review investigative procedures and documentation. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Of course I can DO it." She answered sarcastically. "The question is will anyone be around to hear it? Deputy Chief Johnson has a convenient way of sending her team out on meaningless tasks to avoid having to cooperate with me."

"You will have an audience, I guarantee that. If they are sent out on a call, you will accompany them so that you can witness first hand any mistakes that are made. Your officers can handle all other cases, but I want you on this full time until after the case goes to court."

"Yes sir. Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes. Again, I'm sorry. I hope that we can put this behind us and continue to work together in a professional manner." Sharon nodded and got up to leave Will's office.

"Thank you for doing what you had to do." Sharon didn't respond to his last comment. Instead, she left. She had work to do. If she had to let Andy go, she was determined that it would not be in vain.

Andy surprised his friends and co-workers with a mid-day visit. First thing that morning, he had placed a call to the department Psycho and asked for another opportunity to meet. After his visit, he was given a clean bill of health and permission to return to work. He dropped in to turn those papers in. The sooner he could get back to work, the better. He knew it would be torture to see Sharon, but he was determined to get through it and emerge a better man.

"Flynn! Are you back?" Tao was first to see him. Andy forced a smile and nodded. He had to remind himself that none of these people knew anything at all about how he had spent the past six weeks, so he had to be careful not to reveal anything now. As hard as it would have been to put up with their jesting about his falling for Sharon, he knew that he couldn't bear if they knew that he had loved and lost her.

"Yeah man, its official." He said, waving his papers in the air. "I just came by to report for duty."

"Hey Andy, are those for me?" Will walked by and Andy handed over the papers. Will looked them over quickly.

"Great! Welcome back. You are just in time. Have a seat. Chief Johnson, call your team together, I have something I need to say to everyone." Will announced as Brenda walked out to join him in welcoming Andy back. She walked right over and gave him a quick hug.

"Welcome back Lieutenant." She turned and looked around the room. "Do you want Buzz and Commander Taylor in on this as well? Because, if not…everyone is already here."

"Yes, please call them in too." Brenda motioned to Detective Gabriel who stepped around the corner to electronics to get Buzz. Then he poked his head into Commander Taylor's cubicle before returning to the murder room.

"I don't know where Taylor is Chief." David announced.

"Don't worry; I'll fill him in on this later." Pope said. "Come on in, gather around." Once everyone was settled and he had their attention, Pope dropped the bomb on them.

"As all of you know, we are all named in a civil lawsuit. As much as I would like to make this go away, I can't. What we need to do now is eliminate the possibility that any new damaging intelligence might surface that could be used as ammunition against us in this suit. To do that, we will have to make sure that we are following procedures to the letter. As much as I know you will all hate it, Sharon Raydor is going to play a big part in that." The men groaned loudly. Andy's second worst fear was about to be realized as Pope continued.

"Beginning on Monday, Captain Raydor will become a fixture here in Major Crimes. Everyone will cooperate with her 100%. She will be reviewing procedures with everyone, and she will accompany the team in the field to observe and…make sure that our asses are covered, quite frankly. She is not happy about this either. I am ordering her to do this, so I don't want to hear any reports from her about any of you making her job more difficult by refusing to cooperate. Is that understood?" Everyone agreed.

"Good. Raydor knows LAPD policy and procedure better than anyone else, and I want all of you to follow her instruction to the letter." He looked pointedly at Brenda. "And I mean EVERYONE." Brenda looked at him and shrugged innocently.

"Will? Are you sure that is necessary?" She asked.

"Yes! Make her feel welcome. That's not a request." Will made eye contact with Andy before he turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh that wo-man!" Brenda sighed. "Well you all heard him." She turned and stomped back to her office. Andy gave another thought to early retirement as he listened to the others complaining. He looked down to find the little red bean bag in his hand. He had retrieved it from his drawer and had been squeezing it to relieve the stress he was feeling already. Angrily he flung the bean bag at the white board. It made a loud pop when it hit and everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"Listen Andy, I know that isn't the best thing to hear on your first day back, but it's not worth resorting to violence." Provenza teased.

"You have no idea." Andy mumbled under his breath.

"Let's all just calm down and do what we do best. If the wicked witch of the west thinks she can come in here and tell us how to do our jobs, she's got another thing coming." Provenza picked up the bean bag and tossed it back to Andy. Instinctively, he caught it in mid-air. Looking at it he laughed half-heartedly. The realization hit him that he couldn't get rid of the damned thing. It just kept coming back. He opened his drawer and dropped it inside. God he missed her, and he hoped to never see her again. He loved her and he hated her.

Brenda walked back out to the floor.

"Listen Chief; am I officially on duty now?" I just came by to drop off my paperwork. I wasn't prepared to start work until tomorrow morning. I have some errands that I need to run." Andy spoke up. Everyone looked at him.

"No, Lieutenant. You don't have to stay. I am mighty glad that you are back though." Brenda grinned sweetly pouring on her southern charm.

"Thanks Chief. It is good to see everybody. I'll see you all in the morning." Andy stood up and slipped his jacket over his shoulders.

"Don't let what Pope said get you down Andy." Provenza offered as encouragement. Andy waved at everyone and smiled weakly. He walked towards the elevators.

"He sure seems depressed." Sanchez observed. "Are you sure he is alright Chief?"

"I'm sure he will be just fine as soon as he gets his mind focused on work again." She answered, but she could not hide her own concern. Andy stepped onto the elevator and watched the doors close. He tapped the button with his knuckle and immediately the elevator began to rise. He just needed to see her.

She was not in her office.

"The Captain went to the ladies' room. She'll be right back. You can wait for her if you like." A young female officer informed him. He thought that she must have been right out of the academy.

"Thanks officer. I'll come back later." Andy walked down the hallway and rounded the corner. He was standing between the restrooms on one side of the hall and the janitor's closet on the other. He opened the closet and found an 'Out of Order' sign. He knew that what he was thinking was dangerous, but he couldn't stop himself. He waited back in the hallway trying to talk himself out of it, when a secretary walked out of the ladies' room.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but is anyone in there?" He pointed with his thumb at the bathroom door.

"Yes, just Captain Raydor. Do you need to see her? I'll let her know you are out here." She offered.

"No. I'll wait. I just didn't want to stand here like an idiot if she wasn't even in there." The secretary left him alone in the hallway and Andy quickly took the sign from behind his back and stuck it on the door. He walked inside and quietly turned the lock. He nervously looked under the stalls to make sure that no one else was there. When he reached the last stall, he heard the latch slide back. The door opened and there she was. He forced her back into the stall and closed the door and locked it.

"Andy! What are you doing here?" She demanded. Andy paid her no heed. Instead he jacked up her skirt in one quick motion. Before she could protest, he ripped her panties on both sides and pinned her against the cold metal wall. She didn't fight him, but he thought it was mostly because she was stunned like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. His trousers slid to the floor and he hooked her legs over his arms and lifted her off the ground. Then he was inside of her. He fucked her mercilessly. It was over quickly. She felt him shudder as he climaxed. As suddenly as he appeared he was gone. He never said a word to her. Her knees were shaking so bad that she had to sit back down on the toilet just to keep from falling down. She picked up her ruined panties from the floor and stuck them in the pocket of her jacket. She almost didn't believe what had just happened, but he left the proof inside of her. She wadded up some toilet paper and tried to clean herself up enough to return to work, but she still felt him inside of her. Once she could trust her legs not to fail her, Sharon washed her hands at the sink and casually made her way back to the office. She thought about what he had done. It was the same thing that she had done to him. She earned his love and his trust, then she left him without closure, his needs unfulfilled. Sharon sat down at her desk and became uncomfortably aware that she was not wearing any underwear. Not that she could have forgotten it, but she had to remedy the situation. She decided to make an excuse to call it a day and go home.

Andy's car was parked beside hers in the parking deck. Sharon decided to wait for him so that they could talk about what had happened. She sat on the hood of his car, facing the concrete wall. She didn't hear him walk up behind her ten minutes later. When she finally did see him she slid off of the hood to confront him face to face, but he quickly flung her around and bent her over the hood of the car like he was making an arrest. She knew what he was going to do before he even made the first move, but she was still startled when he began fucking her from behind.

"Oh God Andy, you have to stop!" She pleaded. He pulled out and planted his fist into the concrete behind him. She smoothed her skirt down as he pulled up his pants and walked around to the driver's side. He clicked the button on his key chain and the door unlocked. Before he could get in, Sharon opened the back door and flung him into the back seat. She climbed in beside him. She was in his lap, kissing him. He could feel her heat through the fabric of his trousers as she humped his thigh. They groped each other like two teenage lovers in the parked car as the windows began to fog up. Sharon tugged at his pants and he helped her.

"Hurry!" She demanded. As soon as his erection popped out she was on him. She grabbed hold of the handles above each of the passenger doors and she rode him hard.

"Oh God Yes!" She cried out. "Fuck me!"

"It's all you baby." He groaned. "Fuck me!" She did. They both came hard and collapsed together in a heap on the back seat. He held her in his arms tightly, determined to never let her go again. Ever.

"Oh Shit!" Sharon suddenly whispered.

"What?" He asked.

"Someone's coming. Get down." The two of them curled up in the seat and Sharon pulled her jacket off and covered both of their heads while Andy tugged her skirt down to make sure that everything was covered. He didn't want anyone getting a peek at her goods. They belonged to him alone. Fortunately, the person came and went without paying them any notice. They got in the car parked on the other side of Sharon's car and backed out.

"I'm sorry for raping you in the ladies' room earlier." Andy apologized.

"You didn't rape me." She admitted.

"How do you figure?" He asked.

"I wanted you too much for it to qualify as rape."

"Yeah?" He kissed her lightly on top of her head as she spoke into his chest.

"Oh God Yes! I can't do this. I can't pretend that I don't love you. I can't pretend that it's over. I don't ever want it to be over." She admitted.

"When Pope told us that you were going to be working in Major Crimes, I got the feeling that's what all this was about. Do you know how close I came to throwing everything away last night? It was the worst that it has been in years. Don't do that to me again Sharon. Please!" He begged.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Andy." He kissed her deeply.

"You told Pope that it was over?" Andy asked.

"Yes."

"Well, you lied. I'm not letting you go that easily. You said that you could not pretend that you don't love me, but that's just what we are going to do…just not to each other." He lifted her chin so that he could look into her eyes. "As far as Pope is concerned, we are done. As far as the rest of them are concerned, we never were. But when it is just you and me…no more lies. No holding anything back. I love you." Sharon nodded.

"We just can't do this HERE of all places! In the ladies' room, on the hood of your car, in the back seat…"

"Fine as long as I can have you at home in your bed." He bargained. She grinned at him.

"Deal, but you are still going to have to buy me some new underwear." She laughed.

"I will buy you underwear. I know this nice little place that sells the crotchless kind…that way we both will be happy…or perhaps some edible undies." They both laughed. Andy zipped up his pants as Sharon slipped her jacket back on.

"Get in your car and go home. Take a nice long shower. Then tell the kids that I'm coming for dinner and I'm spending the night." He instructed.

"It's a weeknight." She reminded him.

"Yes, I'll bring my work clothes and in the morning we will just drive two cars. No one will know that we are both coming from your house." Sharon could not argue with that logic. They kissed again and she slipped out of his back seat and got into her own car. Andy climbed over the back of the seat and slipped behind the wheel. He followed her out car out of the deck and they each headed towards their respective homes.


End file.
